DIGIMON 02: THE ROAD NOT TAKEN
by Robster80
Summary: Originally The New Path, now being rewritten hopefully better than before. Set after Ken's defeat in episode 21. Chs. 7 & 8 now up after too long a delay
1. Letting Go

Digimon 02: The Road Not Taken  
(Originally Digimon: The New Path)  
  
By Robster80  
  
  
Episode One: Letting Go  
    
   
********************************************************************************  
Author's Note:  Why am I doing this? Why am I rewriting a series I haven't even finished since I started it wayyyy back when I first joined Fanfiction.net? Well, after looking over the first seven chapters, I decided to go back and revise what I had done so far.  
  
SO why did I abandon this series for so long? Well, for one thing, Fox dropped 02 for Tamers. Second, I was trying to focus on finishing other series like New Destiny and BOYZ. Third, college got rough on me since 2001. But the main reason is that I am a lazy person. But enough with the excuses. It's time I got off my butt and got back to writing.  
  
This begins several days after episode 21 of Digimon 02, after the downfall of Ken/The Digimon Emperor and the discovery of the crest of Kindness. By then, Ken has changed and Wormmon has been reformatted. However, Veemon has not reached his Champion level yet. Also, the defeat of Ken was slightly different. You shall see sometime soon, and I intend to do so this time!  
********************************************************************************  
   
   
"I love him," Kari told Gatomon in her room late that night. Tai was fast asleep, so he couldn't overhear her. "I really do love him."  
  
The cat Digimon was worried. "Are you sure about this? He may not really be in love with you, and I don't want to see you get hurt, Kari."  
  
"I'll be okay, Gatomon. I thought you'd support me here."  
  
"I do, Kari, but… him?!"  
  
"Yes, I know. He may just have a crush on me and nothing more. But, when I'm with him, I feel… so alive. My mind's made up, Gatomon. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him. And you can't say a word about this to anyone! Not even to TK. I'll tell him later on when I get the chance."  
  
Gatomon nodded. "You have my word." She then curled up in the desk chair and tried to sleep, but her worries were too much for her.  
  
[Kari, I think you're making a big mistake.]  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"What took you so long, TC?" Davis said as TK came in last to the computer room at school that afternoon. Though Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Kari, as well as their Digimon had just arrived themselves, he didn't appreciate waiting for his rival.  
  
TK frowned as Davis had once again said his name wrong. "What is it with you and mispronouncing my name, Davis? It's TK."  
  
Kari intercepted the coming fight by placing her hand on Davis' shoulder. "Relax, Davis. He's here and that's all that matters. We have a lot of cleaning up to do in the Digital World now that Ken's been defeated, so let's get going."  
  
Davis looked at her and smiled. "Whatever you say, Kari."  
  
No more words were said, except for Yolei saying "Digi-port open," and the ten of them were back in the Digital World. Cody pulled out a map of the area they were in. Izzy had made it just yesterday.  
   
"We'll work on five areas today," he said. "Yolei will take the lake area, TK the mountain, Davis the beach, and the large plain will be divided up by myself and Kari. If we start now, we'll be done in just a few hours."  
  
The team nodded, and then went off to their areas to help restore the Digital World. As he walked, TK thought about Ken. He remembered how lost he was after being defeated by Davis and Magnamon, thinking that the Digital World was all a game to him. That illusion ended with Wormmon's death, and Ken had to face reality. TK also remembered finding the Crest of Kindness, and, figuring it was Ken's, gave it to him. The others were shocked about this, because they probably couldn't forgive Ken for all he had done with the Dark Rings and Control Spires.  
  
However, TK had forgiven him. In his eyes, Ken was a lost child who needed help, and they were the ones to guide him. Only he saw this, though, and he wondered how the others could be so cruel, even Kari still didn't trust him that much. [I'd better talk to her about it,] he thought. [But before I tell her how I really feel towards her. Well, better get to work.]   
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kari and Gatomon finished their share of work quickly with the help of some Gazimon, and Kari decided it was time to find her guy. "You stay here, Gatomon," she said. "And look after the Gazimon. I'm going to see him."  
  
Gatomon nodded, but didn't look at Kari. "Just be careful," was all she said. There was more she wanted to say, but knew nothing would stop her friend.  
   
Kari smiled, and then headed off.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
TK had also finished his work early, and he and Patamon then headed off to find Kari. When they came to the field, they only found Gatomon, who seemed a little nervous around them, especially TK.  
  
Patamon looked around. "Where'd Kari go, Gatomon?"  
  
The cat sighed heavily. She had been expecting this. "You'll find her by the beach. We finished early, so she went there."    
  
TK nodded before facing his Digimon. "Why don't you keep Gatomon company, Patamon? I'll be back." With that, he headed for the beach.  
  
Gatomon wanted to stop him, but she knew she couldn't. [He has a right to know, even if it's the hard way.]  
  
Patamon flew down to her, worried. "What's wrong, Gato?"  
  
"Patamon… I can't tell you just yet. I made promise."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
He turned to move away, but Gatomon hugged him tight, her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't leave," she begged.  
  
Patamon slowly hugged her back. "I won't."   
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
TK was almost to the beach when he saw Veemon gathering sticks. The blue Digimon looked up and smiled. "Hiya, TK! You got done early, too?"  
  
TK walked up to Veemon. "Yes. Have you seen Kari? She was done as well and Gatomon said she came in this direction."  
  
"I did. She stopped by as I was gathering sticks for firewood. We're cooking some grub for the Numemon who helped Davis and me at the beach."  
  
"Cool. Need some help?"  
  
TK took some of Veemon's load and they began to walk towards the beach. They were almost at the clearing when TK stopped dead in his tracks. Before them were Kari and Davis, in each other's arms, and kissing. He watched as they slowly broke the kiss and Kari said, "I love you."  
  
Veemon saw this, then looked back at TK, who gripped the sticks in his arms tightly. [Uh-oh! Davis finally got the girl of his dreams, but TK loves her, too.]  
  
They listened as the two new lovers began to talk. "Kari… I love you, too. But, I thought you liked TK more than me."  
  
"Never! TK's my best friend, and I haven't seen him in so long since after we defeated Apocalymon. Maybe it was wrong to flirt with him, but I couldn't help it because I wanted you to be jealous. I owe you and him an apology for that. I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship with each other."  
   
TK felt his heart sink. He was just her best friend, and a tool to make Davis jealous. [She loves him… and he her back.]   
  
Veemon looked back at TK. "You okay?" he whispered.  
  
TK just nodded. They listened as the talk continued.  
  
"Kari, let's keep our relationship a secret for now. People won't like us being a couple, especially Tai."  
  
"You're more concerned about TK, aren't you?"  
  
"No! I doubt he'll even care, since you were just using him."  
  
[I do care,] TK thought. [Kari doesn't keep secrets from me. …But she never told me she was in love with Davis.]  
  
"Still, he's my best friend. If I kept this a secret from him, I might lose his friendship with him."  
  
"It'll only be for a little while, Kari. I just want to get on Tai's good side. You know how overprotective he is for you. And I'm sure TJ will understand."  
  
"…How long will a little while be?"  
  
At that, TK hoped he was just dreaming. [Kari, no!]  
  
"Two weeks, at least. That's it, I swear."  
  
"Okay, I can keep our relationship a secret till then. But you let me tell TK about us. I think he'll understand a bit better if it came from me."  
  
  
Davis liked this idea very much.  It was a great scheme to toy with TK's heart until the right moment, and then shatter him completely.  "That's cool, Kari."  
  
Having heard enough, TK quietly put the sticks down and just turned around to walk away. He didn't look back. The pain was already building and he had to get away without being noticed.  
  
"TK, wait up!"  
   
The boy looked to see Veemon run up to him. "TK, I want you to tell me something, and please be honest. You like Kari more than a friend, don't you?"  
  
It was a while before the words came out. After all, what good would they be now? "I love her, Veemon. I've loved her since we first met, though it took me this long to realize it. …And that's why I've made this decision."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm letting her go. If being with Davis makes her happy, I won't take that from her."  
  
"…I'm sorry. I don't know how you feel right now, but I know that, from the look on your face, it's hurting you a lot."  
  
  
"Please don't tell anyone this, Veemon. I don't want to come between Kari and Davis."  
  
"They'll never drag it outta me, even if Gatomon threatens to scratch my eyes out."  
  
It was an attempt to make TK smile, and it worked, somewhat. "There's one more thing. Could you have Cody or Yolei bring Patamon home for me? Tell them I had an emergency and I had to rush. I left him with Gatomon on my way here."  
  
"What should I tell Patamon?"  
  
"…Tell him the truth, but only him."  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
TK came home to an empty apartment that late afternoon, which didn't surprise him the least. His mother was off at work and wouldn't be home for another few hours. He was alone, and he wanted to be that way right now.  
  
After returning, TK thought about going to see Matt. Then he decided not to. He was too old to be running to his big brother for help, and there was nothing anyone could do to help him.  
  
Kari loved Davis. He had accepted it, and also hated it. But what he hated more was that Kari was keeping it a secret from him.  
  
[He's just my best friend.]  
  
The words rang in his ears as he made his way to the fridge. He didn't feel like a TV dinner, and he didn't want to go out to eat, so he had trouble deciding what he wanted. His appetite was mostly gone, but it still tugged at his stomach a little. Finally, he fixed himself a small sandwich and some chips.  
  
However, after the first bite, TK felt he couldn't eat anything else. [So… this is what is feels like to be in love…]  
  
Wrapping up the plate and its contents before stuffing them in the fridge, TK made his way into his room, tossing his hat onto his desk before falling onto his bed. Once his face met his pillow, he released all his tears that had been building up inside of him, and wept bitterly.  
  
He was only her friend, even after the times he saved her from Piedmon and the Dark World. He was a friend to her and nothing more.  Those words stung his heart terribly.  "I love you, Kari," he said to the silence as he cried. The day he told her he cared about her replayed in his mind. Had he the courage to tell her what he meant then, or that he loved her sooner, maybe she would be with him now, and not Davis. But wishful thinking only made his pain worse.  
  
There would be another love someday, somewhere.  TK just had to hold on to whatever was left of his dying hope until then.  
  
Maybe he could ask Mimi out the next time she came to visit Japan. But then he remembered Matt was also thinking of asking Mimi out. It would be pointless, and wrong, to compete with his older brother.  
  
He then realized it wouldn't be a good idea to go after someone else so soon after today. It would be taking someone on the rebound, and he knew he couldn't do that. Kari had unknowingly cemented herself deep inside of his heart, and she'd always be there. He'd never truly stop loving her.  
  
His eyes turned to see a picture of them from when he just moved back to New york. Mrs. Kamiya had taken it and given him a copy. As he looked at it, he began to softly sing a song he recently heard, some new song by a former member of the band Genesis. What was it again? "Can't Stop Loving You," yes, that's what it was. It was after he got to the chorus that he reach out and put the picture facedown.  
  
  
[Goodbye, my angel of light… time to let you go.]  
   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
TK didn't know how long he had been lying in bed, nor did he care. After what seemed like an eternity of crying, his eyelids fell closed and sent him drifting in a dreamless sleep. It was somewhat soothing.   
  
Just then, someone knocked on the apartment door, waking him. Making sure the tearstains were off his face, TK slowly got up and went out to open the door. Tai was standing in the hall with Patamon in his hands. "I was on my way over to see you, and Cody asked me to bring Pata up with me. Mind if we have a chat?"  
  
TK nodded and let his old friend inside. He then told Patamon, "Go to my room. Mom won't be back for a while yet."  
  
The winged Digimon obeyed and flew off silently, leaving the two boys alone to talk. "Want a drink?"  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
Tai sat down while TK got out two glasses and some water. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
It wasn't until after Tai was given his glass that he spoke. "TK, I know you're in love with my sister. You've saved her more times than Davis has, and you've always looked out for her when I wasn't there. Don't lie to me and say otherwise, because I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's watching you."  
  
TK starred at his glass. "You're right. I do love her, Tai. And you seem frighteningly calm about this."  
  
"That's because I trust you, kid. You've held that promise you made to Sora to protect Kari above and beyond the call of duty. That's why I'm about to tell you this: I want you to ask her out. Seriously, I want you to. I can fix it so Davis doesn't get in the way-."  
  
The sound of shattering glass cut Tai off as he looked at TK's now bleeding hand. Tai's words had made him so upset that he tightened the grip on his glass of water and it broke. Shards and water now covered parts of the table, and fresh blood was dripping onto it from TK's palm. Tears once again streamed down his face, but from the pain in his heart, not his hand.  
  
Tai quickly got up and went to the bathroom to look for the medical kit. He returned and bandaged the hand. He had apparently said something wrong, which was something he hadn't done in over a week. "There's something I don't know, is there?"  
  
Patamon had just flew in, the sounds of the shattered glass startling him. He had been listening a little, and knew why TK was upset.  
  
  
"You're too late, Tai," TK choked the words out. "And even if you weren't it doesn't matter. Kari… Kari's in love… with Davis." Before Tai could ask how he knew this, TK kept going. "I saw them… heard her tell him she loved him… I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but… and they… they're not going to tell anyone they're dating just yet."  
  
"TK… I'm sorry. If I had-."  
  
"Tai, don't take this the wrong way, but… but I want you to go."  
  
"…Sure. I understand." With that, Tai started for the door. He'd done enough damage for one day.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
He froze just as his hand gripped the doorknob. "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell Kari."  
  
  
"Not a word." The door opened, but Tai's feet didn't move. "If you want… I release you from the promise you made." That was all he had left to say before exiting. TK just sat at the table, crying once more as Patamon tried to give some comfort to him.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Davis laid in his bed, smiling widely. "I won!" he exclaimed to Demi-Veemon, who sat on the floor. "I finally got Kari as my girl, and TJ got left out-."  
  
"TK."  
  
Davis sat up and looked down at his Digimon. "What was that?"  
  
"His name is TK. And you don't need to rub it in, Davis. You're his friend."  
  
"Friend? The guy's a jerk. He kept getting in my way, and now he can't anymore. It feels sooooo good to finally have Kari's love!"  
  
Demi-Veemon frowned. [He sounds more like he's obsessed with Kari rather than in love with her, and the way he's dissing on TK… I hope the poor guy's okay.]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
It was difficult to explain to his mom how he broke one of her glasses and injured his hand in the process, but somehow TK managed to pull it off. She wasn't that angry with him, but she did warn him to use plastic cups for a while.  
  
He just laid on his bed that night, unable to sleep. His stomach was empty, and his mind kept replaying the events of earlier that day over and over. Luckily for him, it was a Friday night. No school tomorrow.  
  
[How can I face them after today? One look at Kari and Davis together is all it'll take to bring the pain back. It's only the weekend now, but when school starts on Monday… What am I going to do?]  
  
His D-Terminal chirped suddenly, indicating new e-mail. Turning on a lamp before opening the Terminal, TK was shocked to see the message:  
  
TK,  
  
Can you meet me at the soccer field after my 10AM practice tomorrow? It's the same one my team played against Davis' team. We need to talk. Bring your D-3, D-Terminal, and Digimon, but come alone.  
  
-Ken  
  
PS: This is not a trick.  
  
This was a shock to TK, but a light one. Was Ken being serious, or was it a trap? Still, there was nothing else really important to do tomorrow. Besides, if Kari didn't care about telling him about her loving Davis, she wouldn't care if Ken trapped him.  
  
Typing quickly and quietly, he sent out a reply:  
  
I'll be there by 11, alone.  
  
PS: Don't care if this is a trap or not.  
  
   
   
End Episode 1   
  
   
Next: TK and Patamon meet with Ken, who claims he has a program that will allow their Digimon to Digivolve regardless of the control spires. A new friendship is made, but how will this affect the other Digi-Destined? Also, we'll go back to right after Wormmon died. This series has already begun, and a turning point is coming up. 


	2. A Kind of Hope

Digimon 02: The Road Not Taken  
By Robster80  
Episode Two: A Kind of Hope  
********************************************************************************  
Last time: The kids spent a day fixing up an area of the Digital World several days after Ken's defeat. TK wanted to talk to Kari about his feelings, but he was shocked when he discovered that she was now dating Davis. He accepted this, but went home to secretly cry for his missed chance. Later on, he gets an e-mail from Ken asking to meet him and to bring his D-3 and Patamon. Meanwhile, Veemon has begun to suspect that Davis' feeling toward Kari aren't love...  
********************************************************************************  
"See you guys later," Ken called out his teammates as he headed for his duffel bag at the benches. Practice had gone well. The team had learned new defense formations, and worked up a sweat. Well, Ken was sweating at the end, at least.  
  
The duffel bag shifted suddenly, and a whimpering sound came from within it.  
  
Since he was alone now, Ken opened his bag to let a Digimon with a green head, purple mouth, and a brown antennae pop out. The Digimon gasped for air. "When was the last time you washed your socks, Ken?"  
  
This made Ken chuckle. "Mom washed them last night, Minomon, you know that."  
  
"Then I've just made an important discovery: socks smell bad even if they get washed."  
  
"You ain't kidding."  
  
Ken and Minomon looked up in shock, only to see TK standing above them on the hill next to the practice field. Patamon was perched on his one shoulder, smiling at Minomon.  
  
TK's face, however, was neutral. "Ken."  
  
"Hello, TK."  
  
They just stared at each other like that. No emotion was shown by either, though their Digimon were worried. It was the first time, both knew (or at least, Minomon guessed), that the two boys had seen each other face-to-face in a few months, since the day Magnamon killed Kimeramon; the day Wormmon, and the Digimon Emperor, died...  
********************************************************************************  
"Goodbye, Ken..."  
  
Ken watched as the last of Wormmon broke away into data, and vanished. His Digimon, his friend, was dead. And he had killed him.  
  
"No," he cried, smashing his fists into the desert sands. "Wormmon, come back! I'm sorry! I'm... so... sorry..."  
  
The Digi-Destined looked on at the sobbing kid that was once their enemy, the Digimon Emperor. It was a surprise to see Ken crying over a Digimon, especially his own. He had mercilessly hurt innocent Digimon, enslaved them with dark rings and dark spirals. He even tore pieces of Digimon to create a monster named Kimeramon, his custom weapon to conquer the Digital World that slaughtered countless Digimon. Now, he was crying over the death of Wormmon.  
  
"Hmph," Davis grunted, holding Demi-Veemon. "This is what you deserve, pal! After all the evil and pain you've caused everyone here, you deserve to lose not just Kimeramon, but all of your Digimon."  
  
"That's harsh," Cody said to Davis. But then he turned to Ken. "However, what he said was true. You've hurt a lot of innocent Digimon, and even abused your Digimon. And creating that... that beast Kimeramon, what were you thinking?!"  
  
Yolei nodded in agreement. "That thing was wild, out of control. It would have killed you when you weren't looking. Wormmon's sacrifice was noble, but if you had listened to him-!"  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
Now all eyes were on TK, even Ken's. "Can't you see he's suffered enough," he asked them. "We don't need to twist the knife any deeper."  
  
Davis looked at TK as if he was crazy. "What's with you, JC?! He hit you, after all. Not that it matters, anyway." That last part was spoken quieter than the first part.  
  
TK hung his head a little. "That... was my own fault. I just lost my head when I went to face him by myself. What Ken did, it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gone to him alone."  
  
He then looked Ken in the eyes, a sympathetic glow coming from his own eyes. "I know what it's like to watch your Digimon make the ultimate sacrifice like that. Back when... when I first came here with Matt and the others, we faced our first enemy Devimon. In the end, Patamon had to digivolve into Angemon to defeat him, but... Angemon used up all of his power to do it, and he died. But that was when we first learned that Digimon don't really die. They go back to a Digi-Egg, and start life over. That's how Patamon came back... and I'm sure Wormmon will do the same."  
  
Ken's face brightened a little. There was a chance Wormmon would come back. "Is this true," he asked. "Is it... really true?"  
  
"By now, since it hasn't appeared here, I think Wormmon's egg has gone back to Primary Village," Kari said, speaking at last. Even though she knew Ken had been wrong, she remembered that people can change and be forgiven. "That's were all Digimon are born."  
  
Wanting to side with Kari, Davis changed his tune, somewhat. "Yeah, so don't worry about Wormmon dying, but don't be surprised if he doesn't want to be with you anymore." Then, remembering the golden Digi-Egg, Davis pulled out his D-Terminal and checked it. "Hey, I got to keep that Digi-Egg! Demi-Veemon, you're three times as powerful now. No, wait, nine times as powerful!"  
  
Ken wasn't listening. He was still in slight shock about the chance Wormmon would be reborn.  
  
While the others congratulated Davis on his new Digi-Egg, Patamon tugged at TK's ear. "Look at your foot," he whispered.  
  
Sure enough, there was something small sticking out of the sand near TK's foot. Recognizing the shape, TK bent down and picked it up. "It's a crest! I haven't seen one of these in while." He wanted to show the others, but they were busy with Davis and Demi-Veemon. {Oh well, it's their loss. Hmmm, I'm not familiar with this crest.}  
  
Looking away, TK noticed Ken was starting to walk off. "Hey, Ken!"  
  
Ken looked back to see TK toss something at him. He caught it, and examined it curiously. "What... What's this?"  
  
"It's a crest," TK called to him. "Most likely your crest."  
  
Though he didn't understand, Ken gave a little nod and continued walking on. He wanted to get out of the Digital World. He wanted to go home.  
  
"Hey, why don't you join us?"  
  
That caught everyone's attention, though not everyone liked what TK has just said. Yolei, Davis, and Cody started shouting about Ken being their enemy, trying to kill them, etc. Deciding not to cause anymore trouble for the day, Ken walked on, ignoring TK calling after him.  
  
{Not today, TK. But, perhaps another day...}  
********************************************************************************  
After a long, awkward silence, Ken started to smile. "I hoped you would come, though your e-mail was kind of strange." He then noticed TK's bandaged hand. "And what did you do to your hand?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm having a bad weekend and leave it at that," TK replied. "I see you found Wormmon."  
  
"Call me Minomon in this form," Minomon explained. "After that mess with Kimeramon, I woke up and found myself in Primary Village. I looked around, and there was Ken, crying his eyes out as he looked at me."  
  
This made TK smile. "Glad to hear that, and I don't mean for it to sound like I'm being mean."  
  
"How's your cheek, by the way?"  
  
"Not bad. I've had worse beatings from my brother, anyway. Now," TK said as he pulled out his D-3 and D-Terminal, "why did you want me to bring these for?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "I'll show you, but not here. Let's go to the Digital World."  
  
A voice in TK's head told him not to go along with the plan. Ken might have set a trap for him. However, he figured that if Ken had set a trap, then it would have been Davis that Ken wanted to get revenge on, not him. And even if it was a trap, he'd fight back. It didn't matter.  
  
"Your place, or my place?"  
  
"Whichever is closer."  
********************************************************************************  
Kari sat on her couch, flipping through the channels on TV. But for some reason, she couldn't find anything interesting to watch.  
  
That wasn't the problem, she realized eventually. There wasn't anything on to help get her mind off of yesterday. It wasn't confessing to Davis that she loved him, at least partly not that.  
  
{Why did I agree to keep our relationship a secret? Davis only suggested it because then he'd get the last laugh on TK, and I don't want that! TK's my best friend, and I would never hurt him that way. Besides, it's not like he took my flirting with him seriously.  
  
{But, then again, he has been a little nervous around me lately. Does he like more than a best friend?}  
  
With a click of the remote, Kari turned off the TV before reaching for the phone.  
  
{I'm going to tell TK about Davis and me. He has a right to know. And if he likes me, if he like, likes me... I'll have to let him down easy. ...And hope we can still be friends.}  
  
Two rings later, Kari got an answer. "Hello, Takaishi residence?"  
  
"Hello, Ms. Takaishi. Is TK there?"  
  
"Hi, Kari. No, he's not in. he had to go out to see someone today, but he wouldn't tell me who."  
  
{See someone,} Kari repeated in her head. {Maybe he doesn't like me that way.}  
  
"Should I tell him you called?"  
  
"Uh, no. Thanks, but there's no message. I just wanted to see what he was doing today. I have to go, bye!" She hung up quickly.  
  
{I shouldn't have called. Davis would be upset if I broke our promise, and besides, TK will know along with everyone else in a few days.  
  
{Sorry, TK. I like you, but I love Davis.}  
********************************************************************************  
TK and Ken walked into his apartment to find his mother, Nancy, hanging up the phone. "Hi, mom. Who called?"  
  
Nancy turned with a little start. "Oh, TK! It was just a wrong number. Oh, who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Ken, my new friend. Ken, this is my mom."  
  
Ken bowed, still holding onto his duffel bag. "Hello, Mrs. Takaishi."  
  
"Hello, Ken. And it's not Mrs.; my maiden name is Takaishi."  
  
Ken bowed again, blushing at his error. "My apologies, Ma'am."  
  
TK snickered before his mother suddenly asked him "Is he also a Digi-Destined?"  
  
His jaw dropped. "How did you know?"  
  
"You took Patamon out with you. That's an obvious hint. I assume he's in the duffel bag."  
  
Patamon managed to squeeze himself out of the bag and into open air, gasping. "Seems we can't fool her anymore, TK," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Guess not. Mom, Ken and I are going to the Digital World for a little bit. If Kari or any of the others call, don't tell them anything."  
  
"My lips are sealed," Nancy replied before TK, Ken, and Patamon headed for TK's room and his computer. {First Kari's hiding something, and now TK. And who's this Ken? I wonder if... whoa, don't go there, Nancy Takaishi!}  
********************************************************************************  
TK wasn't sure if he should have been surprised that Ken had led him to an area full of control spires. Then again, TK had the Digi-Egg of Hope, so he stood some chance against an ambush.  
  
Ken noticed TK and Patamon seemed tense. "Jumpy, aren't we?"  
  
"First rule of Chicago: don't trust anyone."  
  
"Ah, yes. 'The Untouchables.' It was... Sam's favorite movie."  
  
TK raised an eyebrow. "Sam?"  
  
"Older brother. He was killed in a car accident... a few years ago."  
  
"I... I didn't know-."  
  
"You have an older brother, correct? Matt Ishida? Do you fight with him?"  
  
"Hardly, us being separated due to the divorce. But we do have our disagreements once in a while, though not as bloody as his fights with Tai."  
  
"Just before Sam died, we had a fight. I wished hard for him to go away, and when I got my wish... I felt numb, and empty. Losing Wormmon reminded me of that day. ...I think we'd better get back to why we're here."  
  
"Ken... if you ever want to talk about anything-."  
  
"I'll let you know. Anyway, look at this."  
  
Ken held out his D-3 to TK, who noticed a huge change. The inner coloring was white, like on his and the other D-3s, instead of gray. "When did that change?"  
  
"After I got Wormmon back. Now, here's why I brought you along. Wormmon, go for it!" He pointed his D-3 at his Digimon, who started to glow and change form.  
  
"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!"  
  
Patamon and TK dropped their jaws at the tall, humanoid insect standing between them and Ken. They had never seen Wormmon digivolve before, especially when in the middle of a large number of control spires.  
  
"I've been working day and night on breaking the control spire's jamming of all Digivices, and I finally got it figured out," Ken explained. "However, it only works with D-3 Digivices since I don't have a standard Digivice to experiment on. It's a program that can be shared from D-3 to D-Terminal, vice-versa, and between two of each device."  
  
"Amazing," was all TK could say.  
  
"TK, I wanted to show you first because you were kind to me after you and the others defeated me a while back. ...And I'd like... to accept your offer about joining your group."  
  
A frown appeared on TK's face. "Actually, now is not a good time. I'll try to get them to go along with the idea, but... not now, not yet. Things aren't going good right now."  
  
There was something TK was hiding, and the look Patamon had made it more evident, but Ken decided not to pry. "I understand. I'll wait for you to convince them.  
  
"And if YOU need to talk about anything," Stingmon cut in, his voice deep and strong, "Ken and I are all ears. Or at least he is."  
  
TK just tossed Ken his D-3. "Let's work on that program-sharing first. I feel like wrecking some spires right now."  
  
"Works for me."  
********************************************************************************  
Cody walked back into the computer room, where Izzy and the others were waiting by one of the computers. "No one's home," he said. "All I got was the answering machine. Again."  
  
"Where could he be," wondered Izzy. "It isn't like TK to go off on his own without telling anyone. Even Matt doesn't know where he is."  
  
"I called him earlier and his mom said he had to go see someone," Kari explained.  
  
"Well, I'm not waiting any longer," Davis exclaimed. "He who hesitates is lost, and we can do fine without TC or his Digimon. Let's go annihilate more spires!"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit," Yolei began, "I agree with Davis. We can't wait for TK all day."  
  
Izzy sighed heavily. He didn't like Davis' tone about TK, but time was not on their side. They had to go home sooner or later. "Okay, but I'll check the Digital World in case he's already there."  
  
Davis held his blue D-3 to the screen. "Whatever. DIGI-PORT OPEN!"  
********************************************************************************  
TK was definitely angry about something, Ken noticed. He kept barking orders to Angemon, getting harsher each time. {Does it have to do with the others? I know he and Davis aren't exactly friends...}  
  
When the dust settled, all of the spires were reduced to rubble. However, TK wasn't smiling. He still wanted to destroy more spires. He could see Davis' smug face on several of them, and some of them had Kari's sweet, innocent face on them. It made him angrier; his built up rage against the two lovebirds finally getting out.  
  
The beeping of his D-Terminal caught his attention, and calmed him some as it brought his thoughts back to reality. However, when he checked his e-mail, his sour expression came back. "Oh, just terrific!"  
  
Ken rushed over to him as Stingmon and Angemon reverted to their Rookie forms. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's from Izzy. He found me using my D-3's signal, and he's alerted Davis and the others to where we are. They're heading this way, and they're not far!"  
  
"Then we'd better use the port we came through and get back to your place before they find us. We both know they won't accept my reforming just yet."  
  
"Then as that guy with the bowl haircut always says," Patamon said as he started flying for the nearby monitor, "'every man for himself!'"  
  
Wormmon and the others ran after him, both boys aiming their D-3s at the monitor, which started glowing before sucking them into it and then shutting off.  
  
Minutes later, Davis and the others arrived; Cody and Armadillomon riding with Yolei on Halsemon while Kari and Davis rode their respective Digimon, Raidramon and Nefertimon.  
  
"That's strange," Yolei said while looking around. "TK and Patamon aren't here."  
  
"Worse than that," Davis exclaimed, "someone took out these control spires before we did."  
  
"How is that bad?"  
  
Davis glared at Raidramon. "Ken's probably back in the Digital World and trying to cover his tracks."  
  
"I don't know," Kari stated. "Izzy couldn't figure out that other signal that was with TK's in this area. It may not be Ken."  
  
"I'm sure it's him," Davis muttered. Raising his voice, he then told Raidramon, "You and Nefertimon scout around in case someone's waiting to ambush us. We'll look around here." He then dropped his voice to a whisper. "Now's your chance to hook up with Gatomon like I did with Kari."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Raidramon went off on his own, Nefertimon reluctantly following him.  
********************************************************************************  
No one was home when TK and Ken returned with their Digimon. The boys left them to rest on TK's bed as they went out to see if Nancy was there, which she wasn't.  
  
Ken was wondering how to ask TK about earlier, when TK suddenly said, "I'm jealous of Davis."  
  
"Why? You're a lot nicer than him-."  
  
"Nice guys finish last, Ken. If that's not true, then how come Kari fell in love with Davis and... and not me?"  
  
"...How do you know?"  
  
"I... spied on them. I didn't mean to, though. Yesterday, we all were in the Digital World trying to help restore order, and I wanted to tell Kari how I felt about her. When Gatomon told me she went to se davis, I went to the area Davis was working on and I saw them together. She was kissing him. ...and then she said she loved him."  
  
"And what happened next?"  
  
"They decided to keep their relationship a secret for now, planning to let everyone know in a few weeks."  
  
"And that's mostly why you're upset."  
  
"She's my best friend! We don't keep secrets from each other! But, she went and agreed to not tell anyone, not even me, that she's dating Davis."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"...Fighting for her would be pointless since she'd then hate me. So I... I've decided not to get in the way."  
  
"And since the pain's still fresh, you can't face them yet. Now I understand, somewhat. Actually, I don't, because I haven't fallen in love yet. But, since you can't tell the others about this without causing fights among your friends, you've let that pain start to consume you."  
  
"Kari's older brother knows. Last night he came over giving me his blessing to date Kari. When he told me he wanted me as Kari's boyfriend, I broke down and confessed everything. He's promised not to tell anyone, but telling him didn't help at all."  
  
TK soon felt Ken's hand on his shoulder. "And now, you have me and Wormmon to talk about your problems." He handed TK a slip of paper. "There's my number, address, and email. Just don't expect me to make house calls all the time. Speaking of homes, I should get back to mine. It's getting late."  
  
They both went to get Wormmon, Ken carrying him in his arms. TK showed him to the door and let him out.  
  
"Shall we go again tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. We'll work out a time later tonight through email. And Ken?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...Thanks for listening."  
  
"Thank you, for giving me a second chance."  
********************************************************************************  
TK was finishing an e-mail for Ken later that night when the phone rang. {Great, first I had to respond to all the emails the gang sent me, and now this} He picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Still suffering from cupid's arrow, huh, TK?"  
  
"Matt! I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't lie, TK! Tai came over today and told me that you told him Kari's secretly dating Davis."  
  
This news nearly made TK drop the phone. {Dammit, I only made him promise not to tell Kari!}  
  
"I can tell from the silence you're worried about Tai telling everyone. I made sure he won't tell anyone else. Look, TK, I know how much you care about Kari, and I'm sorry she's pulled this on you."  
  
"Look, Matt, I just blabbed about all of this to... a new friend, and I don't want to be depressed for two nights in a row. So you'll excuse me if I hang up and go to sleep."  
  
"This new friend wouldn't be Ken, would it?"  
  
"...What are you, psychic?!"  
  
"No, just well informed. Gabumon saw you two working together demolishing spires today and he told me about it when I accessed a Port earlier."  
  
"And what do you think about this, huh?"  
  
"You're willing to give him a chance, and so am I. Besides, IF he double-crosses you, I'll hammer his butt before he can make another move. That's all I wanted to say, so you rest up and try not to think about Kari anymore, okay? She's just a girl."  
  
"So's Mimi."  
  
"...Touché," was all Matt said before he hung up.  
********************************************************************************  
Cody couldn't focus while practicing kendo with his grandfather. TK's strange absence bothered him.  
  
Cody's Grandfather removed his mask. "What's the matter, Cody?"  
  
"TK didn't hang with us today for some reason," Cody explained while removing his mask. "We tried calling him many times, but he wasn't home. And yesterday, he left early without telling anyone. I'm beginning to worry he's having problems."  
  
"Probably girl problems," Cody's grandfather stated. "Boys around his age have that problem, but it will pass if he has the strength. By the way, I met an acquaintance of yours earlier today on my way back from buying more prune juice."  
  
"An acquaintance?"  
  
"Yes. I believe he was that smart boy... what was his name? Oh, yes! Ken Ichijoji. I met him as he was leaving this building."  
  
Cody's eyes widened. "What?! Ken was here?!"  
End Episode 2  
Next: After two days of ducking and dodging, TK and Ken get caught by Davis and the gang in the Digital World. During the confrontation, TK reveals that Davis and Kari are secretly dating, which only adds fuel to the fire as the group begins to divide itself. Also, an old friend from the battle with the Dark Masters returns, one thought long dead.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know the 01 kids can't use the Digi-Ports (except for Mimi, Matt and Tai, but that was never explained), but Matt only accessed it. Menaing, he could use it to communicate with Gabumon and the other chosen Digimon.  
  
As for why this took so long, I'm about to graduate from college and I'm trying to apply for a real job so I can earn money for the upcoming bills my father is transferring to me (Thanks loads, old man!). Ah, but that's life, rotten all over.  
  
Now, most of you fans know by now that Digimon is dead, Frontier being the final season. So why am I continuing with stories involving Digimon characters? Old favorites die hard. Just ask any Transformer fan (except me, of course :-P).  
  
TTFN! 


	3. Trust You Never Again

Digimon 02: The Road Not Taken  
  
By Robster80  
  
Episode Three: Trust You Never Again  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Last time: TK and Patamon meet Ken and the revived Wormmon at the soccer field before heading to the Digital World. Once there, Ken reveals TK a program that would allow Patamon to digivolve without worrying about the control spires, and offers to share the program with TK. The two become friends, but their time in the Digital World is cut short when they detect Davis and the others coming towards them, and they escape back to TK's apartment where TK reveals his current problems to Ken. Meanwhile, Kari debates whether or not to tell TK about her and Davis, but then decides not to tell him. Also, Cody receives shocking news from his grandfather that Ken had been in their apartment building while he was with the others…   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
Cody nodded at Yolei. He was at the school computer lab and had just told Yolei, Kari, and Davis about his grandfather seeing Ken at the apartment building where he, Yolei and TK lived in.  
  
"What could he have been doing there," wondered Upamon.  
  
Davis slammed his fist into his palm. "He must be casing the building for a new assault! That's the only explanation."  
  
Kari looked at Cody. "Did you try telling TK about this?"  
  
Sadly, Cody shook his head. "His mom said he left early this morning. I would have told him last night, but it was late and I didn't want to disturb him."  
  
Just then, the computer screen came to life and brought up a display of one area of the Digital World. Yolei checked the screen. "It's the area where Ken's base crash-landed, and I'm getting two D-3 signals from there. Looks like one of them is TK's signal."  
  
{Oh joy,} Davis fumed. He didn't want to waste more time chasing down TK, but if they were going to, he had to put up with it for Kari's sake. However, he didn't want this becoming a habit. "Well, let's go see if we can get to him this time."  
  
Gatomon got excited about this. Maybe she would get to see Patamon again. Even though it had been over a day, she missed him. "Then let's make like a bread truck and haul buns!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
  
"SPIKING STRIKE!"  
  
Working as one, Stingmon and Angemon wiped out the last of the area's control spires that had popped up around Ken's former floating base.  
  
TK observed them before they returned to him. "Nice work, guys. But what bothers me is how those spires keep surfacing if Ken's no longer behind them?"  
  
"Well it's not the base's engine," Ken replied as he climbed out of a hole in the base to rejoin the others. "It's as dead as Kimeramon and the power source has been disabled since the crash."  
  
"What was the power source? You mean the Digi-Egg of Miracles?"  
  
"That was just a stabilizer. The main source was a direct link to the Dark Ocean, and that's been severed. I just don't know who did it, though."  
  
A sudden beeping made TK check his D-3. "Uh-oh, the others are here and they're close!"  
  
"Time to go then," said Stingmon before he grabbed Ken and took off. TK had Angemon revert to Patamon before using his Digi-Egg to make him Pegasusmon. The two quickly followed after Ken and Stingmon.  
  
"I don't like the idea of us running from the others," Pegasusmon stated. "I know Kari hurt you, TK, but you can't avoid her forever."  
  
"It's not about her," TK quickly said. "The others in general don't trust Ken, and if we faced them now, their anger will make things worse. Remember, he did kidnap Agumon and tortured him along with many other Digimon."  
  
"That is true. And Davis being who he is… You're right. Forget I said anything."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"That was too close," Ken said after he and TK returned to his home. "This time they didn't send an email to warn us."  
  
"We may not be able to keep this up," TK added. "School's tomorrow and I can't avoid them there."  
  
Wormmon then got an idea. "How about, TK, you be with the others for the week and just see Ken on the weekends? Would that be easier?"  
  
"It's worth a shot," Patamon chimed in. "And we can make up excuses as to why we were gone all weekend, right?"  
  
Ken gave it some thought. "Better make it every other weekend, so they don't get too suspicious."  
  
The more TK listened, and thought about it, the more he liked the idea. "Okay, we'll go with the plan, but that doesn't mean we can't email or phone."  
  
"As long as I don't catch you at a bad time."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The next three days were still taxing for TK and Patamon. The others had bought TK's story about going solo because the battle with Ken had dug up his memories of Devimon; however, Davis and Cody still had their suspicions concerning how TK avoided talking about Ken. Also, Kari and Davis were showing small signs that they were going out now, which made TK's heart sink all the more.  
  
After each trip to the Digital World, TK would secretly send Ken email that the group was done for the day and was well on their way home so he could enter and destroy more control spires himself. TK had been careful to make sure he was alone when he sent the email, telling Cody and Yolei that he was sending email out to Mimi, Matt, or his father.  
  
That night, TK was just finishing his homework when he heard his D-Terminal's email alert. Checking it, he saw he had four messages, each from the others:  
  
"Expecting a large shipment for the store, so mom needs me home after school PDQ. Won't be able to go Digi. Sorry. –Yolei."  
  
"Grandfather's not feeling very well, so I'll have to skip tomorrow's expedition to help him at home. My apologies. –Cody."  
  
"Mom needs my help with some project at the apartment. What the project is, she didn't tell me, but I have to be there. Hope this doesn't upset everyone. –Kari."  
  
"Kari told me she's not going to the Digital World tomorrow, so I'm not going, either. Cody or CJ can lead this time. –Davis."  
  
TK checked the time of each message. All four were sent about the same time, minus a few seconds for each email. Also, he was the only recipient of all four; no one else was forwarded a copy. [This sounds fishy,] he thought as he left his room to get the telephone. Using speed dial, he waited for someone at the Ichijoji Residence to pick up.  
  
"Hello, this is Ken."  
  
"Ken, it's TK. I got email from Kari and the others, each one giving an excuse that they're not going to the Digital World tomorrow."  
  
"So? That's good for us."  
  
"The emails were sent almost simultaneously, and only to me."  
  
"Then it could be some sort of trap, right?"  
  
"Maybe. Davis and Cody have been watching me closely the last two days. Either they've caught on to us being friends or it's a trap set just for you."  
  
There was a long silence before TK heard Ken speak. "TK, let's not go tomorrow, either of us. It's too risky to trust what your friends have said."  
  
"I'm afraid you're right. How about we meet at my place after school instead? We can talk strategy, plus Matt wants to meet you, the real you."  
  
"Only if he can get me a copy of his band's new single."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kari dragged her feet to school that morning. She had some trouble falling asleep the night before, all because of the email she had sent to TK about later today. It was another lie she was forced to tell him, again thanks to Davis.  
  
The plan had been made Monday evening after TK and Cody had left for home. Davis convinced Yolei and Kari that they should set a trap for Ken and see what TK had really been up to that weekend. They would all send emails out to the group, say they had things to do at home they couldn't get out of, and then wait for TK and/or Ken to set foot in the Digital World before they would immediately follow them.  
  
Cody only found out the next day, and he reluctantly agreed to the plan. Although he still didn't trust Ken, he was TK's friend and didn't want to believe that TK would be helping their enemy.  
  
She shouldn't have agreed, Kari realized as she neared the school. She should have told Davis that she trusted TK, and that he would never betray the group. However, a part of her said that she had to trust her boyfriend and be supportive, no matter what.  
  
But TK was her best friend. He saved her life twice, and was always by her side when she needed support. Lately, though, he had become distant from her, as well as the other kids.  
  
"Hurry up, slowpoke!"  
  
Turning, Kari saw TK walking past her. He was being rather quick about it as well. "We have that test in science class today."  
  
"TK!"  
  
Though surprised that Kari had called out his name, and grabbed him by the shirt sleeve, TK fought the sense of hope that she liked him more than a friend. He faced her with a slight impatient look. "What's up?"  
  
"…It's about my email."  
  
"Don't worry, I got it last night shortly after I got everyone else's. Actually, I have plans after school myself, so this works out fine for all of us."  
  
"…Don't go to the Digital World alone, okay?"  
  
[Having second thoughts, are we, Kari? Well, I already know about your plan and more, so forget about being concerned because it's way too late!] "I'm a big boy now, Kari, I can take care of myself. Now let go of me so we can avoid standing out in the hall."  
  
The cold response shocked Kari that she absentmindedly released TK's shirt from her grip. [He's never been like this. …Does he know about Davis and me?]  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
TK came home to find Matt, Ken, Patamon and Wormmon waiting for him in his bedroom. "We're definitely staying in this world today," he said to them as he put his schoolbag away. "Kari tried to hint to me that they've set a trap."  
  
"That was kind of her," Matt started, "especially since she's keeping her new boyfriend a secret."  
  
"That's not all, bro. I stopped by Yolei's family's store on the way here. Not only was Yolei not there, but her mom said that she's not expecting any large shipments anytime soon."  
  
Ken gave a slight cough. "We're in agreement that we're better off staying here, so let's change the subject. Your brother and I were talking about sharing my spire-blocking program with his Digivice. However, since his is an older model, it may take a while to adjust the program for the right downloading sequence."  
  
"Also," Matt interrupted, "Tai was talking to me earlier at school. Sora wants to have a word with you, TK, about your promise. Seems he told her about your love problem before I could speak to him"  
  
TK had a good idea what Sora wanted to talk about. Tai had released him from the promise to protect Kari, but it had originally been made to Sora in a desperate moment years ago. He would just have to tell Sora how it was, it seemed; Davis is Kari's love, he would have to take over the promise now.  
  
Suddenly, TK's computer made a loud beeping sound. Ken, who was sitting at TK's desk, turned to check the source of the problem. He brought up a window, and gasped. "A whole field of spires just sprung up very close to the Primary Village! …And someone's sent an email addressed to me."  
  
TK and Matt gathered around Ken as he opened the email:  
  
"Former Digimon Emperor,  
  
"We are terribly disappointed in you. Giving up your power and control over all the Digital World for what? Your weakling of a Digimon partner? You are not the great one we thought you were.  
  
"And now you wish to see your beautiful control spires torn down, after all the trouble you went through of putting them up. We cannot allow this. Therefore, we have seized the spire-creation program and made it our own. Soon, we shall cover the entire Digital World with spires and plunge it into darkness.  
  
"Thank you for the program, and stay out of our way if you and your new 'friends' wish to stay alive."  
  
The email never said who had sent it, or where it had come from. However, its message was loud and clear: someone else was picking up where Ken had left off as Emperor.  
  
"I will not allow this," Ken stated as he brought up the Digi Port. "I'm going to tear down those spires before they overrun the Primary Village!"  
  
TK pulled out his D-3 as well. "And I'm going with you!"  
  
Matt tried to calm the two boys down. "Wait a second, you two! This could be a trick; maybe even Davis' trap going one step further."  
  
"I doubt it," Ken said. "No one in TK's group could make this look so convincing, not even Yolei."  
  
"Then maybe Izzy-."  
  
"Bro, get a clue," TK almost shouted back. "We can't risk the safety of Elecmon and all the baby Digimon in those spires' path! Trap or no trap, we have to go!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The monitor Ken and TK had come from was a little way off from where they had to be, but it was of little consequence to them. They broke into a run the moment they arrived, their Digimon quickly digivolving to Champion-level as they ran.  
  
Ken and TK expected the sight of the newly-built control spires to be incredible, but they didn't expect someone else to be bringing them down one by one. As they grew nearer, they could hear a voice crying out some sort of attack.  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"  
  
TK recognized the voice as they grew closer. "That sounds like… could it be…"  
  
Three more spires had fallen as the four came to a stop at a clearing between the Primary Village and the spires. Sure enough, a lone figure was attacking the spires, throwing out a fist that sent an orange light attack at one spire after another.  
  
"I don't believe it," Angemon exclaimed. "LEOMON!!!"  
  
Hearing his name being called out to him, Leomon turned around. He smiled as Angemon and the others approached him. "Digi-destined," he said with mixed surprise and joy in his voice. "It does my heart good to see you again. But what is this? Is this the same young boy whose Digimon succeeded in killing Devimon when no one else could? You have grown some since we last met."  
  
"And you look well, for a Digimon who died years ago," TK said. "Mimi told us about how you sacrificed yourself to save her from Metal-Etemon."  
  
"Yes. It was… a strange experience for me. I was not reborn until long after you and the other children had left, and it was only recently that I was able to become Leomon again, and regain my memory." It was then that Leomon looked at Ken with interest. "And I see the rumors are true about you, former Emperor, that you seek atonement for your deeds."  
  
Ken slightly hung his head. "Yes, I… I want to make up for all the evil I caused."  
  
"It was not just you, Ken… that is your name, correct? I am among a few others who sense that a greater force was behind you when you were the Emperor, and that that force is now taking matters into its own hands by creating more of these dark towers."  
  
"Which is why we're here, Leomon," Stingmon chimed in. "Let us all work together to destroy these spires-."  
  
"TEMPEST WING!"  
  
The attack cry startled the three Digimon and two boys, all five turning to see Halsemon launching an attack at a spire near them. As they ran to avoid the crumbling structure, they saw Yolei riding Halsemon's back.  
  
"Yolei's found us," Angemon cried.  
  
"And she brought the others!"  
  
TK and Ken looked in the direction Stingmon pointed. Sure enough, Davis, Kari, Armadillomon and Cody were heading for them, riding on Raidramon and Nefertimon. It was too late to run, TK realized. Now they had to face Kari and the others.  
  
Ken closed his eyes in disgrace. "I'm sorry TK," he whispered. "This is all my fault."  
  
TK whispered back, "We knew the risk of coming here, Ken. Besides, they were bound to find out sooner or later."  
  
"Well," Davis started to say as he and Cody dismounted from Raidramon. He calmly made his way to TK and Ken as Kari got off Nefertimon and Halsemon landed with Yolei. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? BT and Angiemon, we all know. And, of course, we have Ken the recently-dethroned Digimon Emperor. But these other two Digimon are new to me. Let me guess: Ken's newest victims of brainwashing through Dark Rings and/or Spirals?"  
  
"You presume much, young one," Leomon said in a tone to equal Davis' calm manner. "You know Angemon and the Digi-destined of Hope, though you mispronounced both their names, and you know Ken. Might I ask you who you and your friends are, how you know of Ken and TK, and why do you wear the head-dress of the Digi-destined of Courage?"  
  
It was TK who answered Leomon's questions, though through his voice, he was starting to lose his own calmness. "He's Davis, dubbed leader of the new Digi-destined group by Tai, who also gave him those goggles. The others are Yolei with Halsemon, who just reverted back to Hawkmon, Davis' partner Raidramon, Cody and Armadillomon, and Tai's younger sister Kari and her partner Nefertimon. They're my friends."  
  
Davis shot TK a look. "Are we? Tell me, 'friend,' why have you been keeping secrets from us?"  
  
"What's going on here, TK," Kari said quickly to try and avoid Davis getting into his accusations. "We first find out about the control spires that appeared near Primary Village, and then we detected your D-3's signal here along with Ken's."  
  
Cody crossed his arms. "Plus you've been very distant from us as of late, and according to my grandfather, Ken's been to our apartment complex a few days ago."  
  
"I can explain, Cody-."  
  
"Better make it a good explanation," Yolei jumped in, "because we don't appreciate being lied to."  
  
That was when TK started to let out some of his anger. "YOU don't appreciate being lied to?! What about me? You four lied about having other things to do so you wouldn't come to the Digital World today. I knew about it long before now: the four emails all sent at about the same time and only to me, Yolei's mother saying she wasn't expecting any big shipments for their family's store for a while, plus Kari trying to tip me off just before school, which she didn't have to because I knew you guys were up to something."  
  
This shocked Davis a little. "Kari, you tried to warn him?"  
  
"Davis… I… I had to. He's my best friend-."  
  
Kari stopped when she heard TK give a cold, empty laugh. "Don't make me laugh, Hikari Kamiya! IF you really were my best friend, you would have come right out and told me about you four setting me up."  
  
"Hold it, TK! YOU'RE the one who's been seeing Ken behind our backs after all."  
  
Ken decided quickly that he should try entering the argument. "Yolei, it is true that TK and I have been working together, but only very recently."  
  
"And what have we done other than destroy control spires?" added Stingmon. "That's why we're here now, to prevent more spires from getting close to the Primary Village."  
  
"We don't trust Ken," Cody said flatly.  
  
"But I do," TK shot back.  
  
"TK," Angemon said, trying to calm TK down, but it was no use. His friend was letting out his anger and there would be no stopping him now.  
  
"I believe that he wants to make up for his past deeds," TK went on. "People make mistakes. My brother once left our group and even challenged Tai over the right of leadership, but he admitted he was wrong and made up for that."  
  
"So now it's finally come out," Davis spoke up, pointing at TK. "You're following your brother's lead by challenging my leadership, and you've even become partners with Ken to do it!"  
  
Raidramon, like Armadillomon and the others, had been silent since the argument began. However, he now saw that Davis was trying to twist the facts and make TK look bad. He had to do something. TK was his friend, if not Davis'. "Come on, Davis! That's crazy talk."  
  
"I agree," Nefertimon said. "Kari and I have known TK a lot longer than you, Yolei or Cody. What evidence have you that he would betray us?"  
  
"But what if he's right?"  
  
Now all eyes were on Kari. "Sometimes good people do go bad. Even the ones we least expect."  
  
That was it. TK could handle being accused by the newer kids, but now Kari? "I knew you'd take his side," he stated, almost shouting. "And why not? He is your boyfriend! Don't try denying it; I've known since you first kissed him and promised to keep your relationship a secret form everyone, even me!"  
  
Everyone was shocked by TK's outburst: Ken, Angemon, Raidramon and Stingmon, because TK had said it; Kari, because he knew; and the others because they never knew. Davis was surprised, but not by much. His plan to hurt TK didn't go exactly as he planned. However, he could tell TK was hurting.  
  
"TK," Kari tried to speak. "I… I never meant to hurt you-."  
  
"Newsflash, Kari: YOU DID! But you want to know why it really hurts me so much? It's not because we were friends, but because I love you, and I thought, from the way you acted and talked, that you loved me, too. In fact, I was looking for you that day to tell you how I felt when I found you admitting your love to Davis. I heard everything up to the point where you promised him you'd keep your relationship a secret. After that, I couldn't bear looking at you or him-."  
  
"Wait a minute. You were spying on me?!"  
  
"Sounds like it to me," Davis said quickly. This was turning out better for him than he had planned. By admitting he followed Kari, TK had dug his own grave. "It's like I've been trying to tell you, Kari. TJ here isn't trustworthy."  
  
"But weren't YOU the one who made her promise not to tell even him about you two going out?" Ken asked.  
  
"No one asked you," Yolei spat.  
  
"How was I to know she would choose you," TK tried to explain.  
  
"Then you were spying on me," Kari said. "…Maybe Davis is right. No, I believe he's right."  
  
"Why, Kari? Why him?! At least tell me the reason; you owe me that much!"  
  
"I owe you nothing," Kari shot back. "Davis may be thick-headed at times, but he's looked out for me and always makes sure I'm okay."  
  
"Was he there for you when Piedmon tried to kill us after turning our brothers and the older kids into key chains," TK asked. "Was he there for you when you were taken to the Dark Ocean?"  
  
"Where you probably sent me?"  
  
"You really are hopeless, you know that? I can't believe I wasted my time with a weak, insecure little princess like you!"  
  
"WELL YOU, TAKERU TAKAISHI, ARE NOTHING BUT A CRYBABY WHO SAYS HE NEEDS FRIENDS BUT THEN TURNS HIS BACK ON THEM! THAT'S HOW YOU WERE WHEN WE FIRST MET, AND YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT!"  
  
Silenced followed after Kari's screaming. No one dared moved, save for Davis as he grinned from ear-to-ear.  
  
Leomon was shocked by the whole argument from the beginning. This group of kids were more dysfunctional than the previous Digi-destined, and now it seemed that lines would be drawn between the group. He wanted to help, but he knew very little, and figured he wouldn't be much help.  
  
TK's eyes were at their widest. What he had said before was now true; he had wasted his time, and feelings, on Kari. They could never be anything more than friends. Now they wouldn't even be that. Total strangers, that's what they were now, he realized.  
  
Cody, Yolei, and their Digimon couldn't speak. While they felt Kari's outburst was uncalled for, they were angry with TK for accepting Ken's story that he had reformed.  
  
Finally, TK turned away from Kari's gaze. His eyes closed, not wanting to look at anything or anyone, not even Ken or Angemon. "Then so be it," was all he said, his voice shaking a little as he tried hard to fight back the coming tears. He had wasted enough of them on Kari that one night almost a week ago.  
  
"Aww, is the li'l baby gonna cwy now," Davis sneered as he approached TK. "You heard Kari; she's my girl and not yours. But, I'm feeling sorry for you, so tell you what: you tell Ken here to get lost, and you'll be forgiven-."  
  
At that moment, the last thing anyone expected to happen came true. TK spun on his heel and rammed his fist into Davis' face to send the other boy sprawling to the ground near Kari's feet. Totally surprised by this, Davis didn't even acknowledge the mix of dirt and blood in his mouth.  
  
TK's face was full of rage and it caused Yolei and Kari to gasp at the sight of him. His white hat had flown off when he turned so quickly and now lay at the feet of Nefertimon. He, nor anyone else, noticed it.  
  
"The hell with you," he spat at Davis as Kari moved to help her boyfriend to his feet. His voice was calm, yet everyone could detect the ice in his words. "I won't abandon the only real human friend I have left among this gathering."  
  
They watched as TK turned to the direction of the monitor he and Ken had come from with their Digimon. "The next time we meet," he said, "it won't be as friends. …Or allies." Having said this, TK started to walk away, Angemon, Stingmon and Ken following behind him.  
  
Reality finally set in as Davis fixed his eyes on TK's retreating form. "He's not getting away with this!"  
  
However, Leomon stepped directly between TK's group and the others. "There has been enough fighting among yourselves for one day. You all should go home."  
  
"What about the spires?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"Leomon can handle them. I'll vouch for him."  
  
Everyone looked to see Sora and Biyomon emerge from the nearby trees. "I didn't hear much of what was said," she said, "but I heard enough that you four should call it a day."  
  
"But Sora-!"  
  
"I said now, Davis! And don't even think of going after TK and Ken. You all did enough damage to your friendship, even TK."  
  
Reluctantly, Davis and the others started their journey home. Sora watched them go, but then looked in the direction TK had gone.  
  
"It appears neither of us were of any help this day," Leomon said sadly.  
  
Sora could only nod. Biyomon said nothing. She knew nothing about what had just happened, but would wait until Sora could explain it all to her.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Nancy Takaishi sat on her son's bed as TK wept loudly into her lap. She had gotten home just before TK and Ken had returned from the Digital World, and was told everything, along with Matt, by Ken as TK failed to hold back his despair. When she heard enough, she had sent Ken and Wormmon home and had Matt take Patamon to his apartment so she and TK could be alone.  
  
It was a lot to absorb, but now Nancy finally knew what was going on between Kari and TK. As her son buried his face in her lap, she simply looked down upon him while placing a hand to his head.  
  
TK had no reason to hold back the pain in his heart. He lost his best friend and first love as well as his friends all at once, Nancy knew. Why shouldn't he cry?  
  
"Let it all out, TK," she said softly, stroking his short hair. "Don't hold back."  
  
"But," TK sobbed. "But… I don't know why I'm crying! I shouldn't be crying over Kari!"  
  
"Because you loved her very much. She was your first love."  
  
"But why? Why did it have to be her? I thought she was my friend and she lied to me! She lied to me!!"  
  
"Yes, she did lie. You're not crying now because you're a crybaby, TK. You're crying because you've matured more than you should have due to your first travels to the Digital World. This is the first step in accepting the loss of your first love."  
  
There was more to it than that, but Nancy said no more, allowing TK to sob even harder. She knew he had been betrayed by the closest friend he had, and it only made the pain worse.  
  
As night fell, mother and son remained as they were. It was only minutes later that TK gave one last sob before he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Nancy didn't move until she was sure her son was asleep. Gently, she lifted his head before moving off the bed and placing his pillow under him before walking away. She turned off his computer, after signing him off his email and instant messenger accounts, and left his room, leaving the lights off.  
  
"I'm sorry, TK" she whispered to herself as she made her way to her own room. Tears were falling from her face, pained from watching her son suffer.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kari laid awake in her bed, unable to sleep like her brother and Gatomon in the upper bunk. She was curled up tight under her blankets, TK's white hat clutched in her hands. She had taken it while no one else had noticed.  
  
What possessed her to say those things to TK earlier? How could she accuse him of spying on her, and worst of all, call him a crybaby? Did she really value her love for Davis more than TK's friendship? More than the fact that TK indeed saved her life twice?  
  
The words she had shouted at TK rang in her ears, louder than the ones TK had said to her. They haunted her since she and the others returned to the real world, but were at their loudest now that all was silent in her apartment.  
  
"What have I done," she muttered as tears filled her eyes. Her fingers grew tighter around TK's hat while her thumb stroked the fabric. "What have I done?  
  
"…What have I become?"  
  
End Episode 3  
  
Next: Still in pain, TK stays home from school at the urgings of his mother. Ken, Kari, and the others deal with the fall out of yesterday's events while Tai calls a meeting of the older kids to discuss the situation. Meanwhile, more control spires are appearing in the Digital World as a new enemy, Arukenimon, appears. Is she connected to the email Ken received? And what happens when Nancy visits her ex-husband at his apartment?  
  
Author's notes: This was a tough chapter to write. I didn't even look at the original chapters 2 and 3 from the first version of this series because I wanted to try and make things different a little. I just hope this has a similar, if not better, effect than its predecessors.  
  
Some things I decided to save for later, like Gatomon leaving Kari to be with Patamon, and Cody confronting TK about Ken. Also, I was going to have Sora talk with TK as the end for this chapter, but I decided to go with him sobbing and save that scene for later. The scene where he cries to his mother was inspired by an episode of "Cardcaptor Sakura," where Mei Ling deals with Li being in love with Sakura (See CCS DVD 16: Friends in Need for that ep). I also got the idea from a friend of mine who went through a more violent (meaning he trashed his room at home) getting over of his first love (hope you are okay now, buddy).  
  
So when will chapter 4 be? Well, I'm still job hunting, plus I also have part 3 of New Destiny 3 and part 2 of Boyz Endless Waltz to finish. Sorry to make you guys wait so long, but I only have myself to blame for waiting until AFTER I got out of college to find a job.  
  
TTFN!  
  
-Robster80 


	4. Trying to Pick Up the Pieces

Digimon 02: The Road Not Taken  
  
By Robster80  
  
Episode Four: Trying to Pick Up the Pieces  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Last time: After another narrow escape, TK and Ken decide to only meet on the weekends to avoid suspicion. However, a trap was set to see what TK was really up to, and whether or not Ken was involved. TK discovered this, however, and decided to meet with ken and Matt at his apartment. Unfortunately, a mysterious email and the sudden appearance of more spires near Primary Village force Ken and TK to go into the Digital World, where they were met by Leomon, alive and well. The other new kids show up and a heated argument ensues, resulting in the exposing of Kari and Davis now being boyfriend/girlfriend and TK's self-expulsion from the group and severing his ties with the others, especially Kari, since she claimed she never really cared for him. Upon returning to the real world, Ken, Patamon and Matt left TK alone with his mother as the boy bore his shattered heart in tears…   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Tai left for school early the next morning. He had told his mother that he had to be there early for a group meeting on an upcoming after-school project. However, the real reason was he couldn't stand looking at Kari for now. Not after yesterday's events.  
  
Matt had called him the night before and told him everything that had happened, from the trap Davis and the other new kids had set for TK to the aftermath where TK wept aloud over his first love. He also expressed to Tai what he would do if Kari and/or Davis ever came near TK again. The last thing Matt said over the phone was what Tai had been thinking about all night: "I don't care what my crest is, Tai; if it ever comes down to it, my place is beside my brother!"  
  
Tai never said a word to Kari when she got home, but he was angry with her. He had been hoping Davis was with her. There was a lot he wanted to tell the new leader of the Digi-Destined, none of it would be kind words. Davis looked up to him, he knew, but Tai would never have done what Davis did concerning TK.  
  
[But there's the problem,] he thought heavily. [TK and I spent months in the Digital World back when time passed a little quicker there than here. We were forced to mature more than we should have. Davis wasn't put in that situation, and neither was Kari. Despite that she was the eighth child she spent less time in the Digital World than we older kids did. I can't understand how she went from being the world's youngest mature girl to what she is now.]  
  
As he neared his school, Tai stopped and pulled out his D-Terminal to type an email. He would call a meeting of the older Digi-Destined to discuss the current situation. They had a right to know what was going on.  
  
[It's too bad Mimi's still living in America. We could use all the brainstorming we can get for this.]  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
TK slowly woke up to discover his eyes hurt. [Not surprising,] he thought. [After all the tears I shed last night, my eyes must be bloodshot.] He looked at his clock, which read 7:43 AM. [When did I turn off my alarm? I should have been up and ready for school by now.]  
  
Slowly, TK looked around his room. Patamon was nowhere to be found. It was then he remembered that his mother had sent his Digimon with Matt yesterday evening.  
  
Just then, the door opened and Nancy leaned her head in. "How do you feel, honey?"  
  
"My eyes hurt a little. Did you turn off my alarm?"  
  
"I did. When I woke up this morning, I decided maybe you should stay home today after what happened."  
  
"Mom, it's okay-."  
  
"Takeru, you've lost some friends yesterday. On top of that, you were hurt by your best friend and first love. Do you think you're ready to face them so soon?"  
  
TK opened his mouth to say that he was ready, but he stopped himself to think about it. Kari's harsh words still echoed in his mind, and he wasn't sure how Yolei and Cody would treat him now that they knew he and Ken were friends. "…I'll stay home today, mom."  
  
This made Nancy smile, but it was only half-hearted. "Yolei was at the door earlier. I already told her you didn't feel well and were staying home. She asked if there was anything she could do, and I told her to just drop off your homework in the mail slot and for her and the others to leave you alone."  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"And don't go out of the building until later this evening."  
  
"I understand. But right now, I just want to take a nice long bath."  
  
After his mother left, TK got out of bed and went over to his computer. After turning it back on, he brought up his email account. To his surprise, he had two new emails, one from Ken and the other from Yolei. He brought up Yolei's first:  
  
"TK,  
  
"Cody's grandfather said he heard you crying last night and was concerned. Cody's still mad at you, but not as mad as Davis. You'd better stay out of his way for a while; he's out for blood.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Kari. When you came back on Monday, I noticed you avoided looking at her and Davis as best you could, and I figured that somehow they were part of the reason you stayed away. Personally, I thought you and Kari would make a better couple. There I go again, sticking my foot in my mouth. I'm sorry.  
  
"I still don't trust Ken very much, but if you give me some time, I might change my mind. In the meantime, keep your distance from us and don't go and do anything stupid. We'll become friends again, I hope.  
  
"-Yolei."  
  
As he read the email, TK slowly smiled. It was good to know at least one of the others still wanted to be friends. He didn't realize it, but Yolei's email gave birth to a small hope that he and the others would become friends again.  
  
Next was Ken's email:  
  
"TK,  
  
"Hope you are feeling better. I'm deeply sorry to cause you so much trouble with your friends, and even more sorry that Kari hurt you. There will be another love someday, just have faith.  
  
"Matt's offered to join me to the Digital World next time if you're not up for it, but I told him no. You and I are a team, and I won't go if you won't. I think you should know that Matt was very angry after we left. Maybe you should have a talk with him before he does anything he'll later regret.  
  
"I got up early today to write this, but I should be leaving for school now. I'll give you a call when I get home tonight.  
  
"Your friend, Ken."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kari barely stayed awake in class up to lunch time. Yawns came from her mouth almost one after another as she went through the lunch line, got her tray, and found a seat by herself until Yolei sat beside her.  
  
"Kari, you look awful," she said.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Kari muttered as she attempted to put the food on her fork into her mouth. She hit her nose with the food twice before finally getting it right.  
  
Yolei kept silent, but she knew the reason behind Kari's lack of sleep. It was obvious she regretted what was said yesterday, and TK's absence from school today didn't help much. Yolei had heard gossip that Kari kept looking at TK's empty desk when she wasn't sleeping during class. [It's obvious she has a thing for TK, so why the hell did she choose Davis?]  
  
"Kari, you okay?"  
  
It took all Yolei had to telling Davis that Kari obviously wasn't okay as he sat down with them. She watched as Kari gave Davis a weak smile and assured him she was fine. "Kari, I got a question: what do you see in Davis?"  
  
Davis blinked at Yolei. "What's with that, Yolei? The answer should be obvious."  
  
"Call it my scientific curiosity. The reason I'm asking is because Kari's told me you act almost like Tai back when he was younger. If that's why she loves you, I'm wondering if that means she sees Tai as more than her brother-."  
  
This made Davis nearly choke on his sandwich. "What, are you sick?!"  
  
"She's pulling your chain, Davis," Kari said after forcing herself to swallow her grape juice.  
  
"Oh. I knew that."  
  
"And Yolei, your reason isn't good enough to give you my answer. However, if it will prevent you from bugging me, I'll tell you. I love Davis because he's willing to do anything for me, plus he's always been there for me. Not to mention he's athletic."  
  
[I could say the same about TK,] Yolei thought about saying, but she instead replied, "But didn't you once say you couldn't date anyone who was like your brother or any member of your family?"  
  
"Maybe I lied then. You can't keep a secret, Yolei."  
  
"Okay, so I told almost the whole school that you and Davis are dating. TK would have done the same if he was here-."  
  
"Could you please NOT mention that traitor," Davis said through grit teeth. "We no longer have anything to do with him, unless he gets in our way of restoring the Digital World."  
  
Kari then said, "Don't be so hard on her, Davis. It's just that she and Cody live in the same building as… him."  
  
[So, not using TK's own name now, are we?] Yolei thought bitterly. [And I do have some secrets I'm keeping.]  
  
They ate in silence the rest of the period, but Yolei thought hard as she ate. Obviously, she couldn't work on getting Kari to forgive TK first, especially since she would be around Davis more now that they were publicly dating. It looked like Cody would be first on her list, and she knew how stubborn he could be.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mimi cursed her luck as she walked down the streets of Odaiba. She had planned to come to Japan for an extended weekend while her school was on Holiday, but she didn't expect her flight to get bumped a day in advance. She got an extra day in the bargain, but she arrived on a school day in Japan. Tai and everyone were in class.  
  
[This is one time I hate being early,] she thought. [I can't even do anything without someone telling me I should be in school right now.]  
  
"Mimi, is that you?"  
  
Mimi turned to see Nancy walk up to her. "Oh, Ms. Takaishi!"  
  
"Come to visit the gang for the weekend, I see. How's life in America?"  
  
"Not bad at all, though I miss everyone here. Where are you headed?"  
  
Nancy sighed heavily. "I'm on my way to my ex-husband's apartment to pick up Patamon. I had Matt take him there yesterday. You're welcome to come along unless you're busy."  
  
"Not at all. But, I don't understand why Patamon's with Matt. Did something happen to TK?"  
  
The two started walking as Nancy tried to explain what had happened.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A knock on the apartment door was something Malcolm Ishida expected on his day off. What he never expected was to open the door to see his former wife and a girl who he figured was one of Matt's friends.  
  
"Hi," was all Nancy said to him. It wasn't cold like the last time they spoke to each other years ago. It was a little warm, with a hint of nervousness.  
  
"Hi yourself," Malcolm replied with the same warm nervousness. "I… guess you're here for Patamon?"  
  
"Yes, I… Matt told me you had off on Fridays."  
  
"I do. …I think he's still asleep on the couch. I'll go get him."  
  
"Actually… could I come in?"  
  
The question shocked Malcolm to the core. He was also nervous, since he and Matt didn't keep the apartment groomed at all. "Uh… it's kind of a mess today."  
  
"That's an understatement," said Patamon and he flew up to the door. "Sorry, but I heard TK's mom and figured it was okay for me to go back."  
  
"I'll take him back with me," Mimi said quickly. "That is, if you two want to talk." [Looks like there's still some love between these two, I think.]  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
TK was finishing taping a large box closed when the doorbell rang. He hesitated to open it, though. After all, school was still in session for another few minutes.  
  
"TK, it's Mimi. Could you please open the door?"  
  
"Mimi," TK repeated as he opened the door to let his friend and his Digimon into the apartment. "I thought you usually came on Saturdays?"  
  
"My flight got moved a day ahead of schedule. I ran into your mom while she went to get Patamon. I brought him back while she stayed to have a talk with your dad. …How are you feeling?"  
  
TK sighed as he closed the door behind Mimi and led her to the table, Patamon flying behind them. "Empty, a little. More like a lot. Sora or Yolei told you, huh?"  
  
"Actually, it was your mom," Patamon said. "By the way, TK, you should have seen how your folks acted when your mom came by Matt's place."  
  
"Leave it at that, Pata," TK said. "I gave up on hoping my folks would get remarried a long time ago, and I have no interest in hearing how they fought."  
  
Patamon was about to say that they weren't fighting, but a cough and look from Mimi quieted him. "TK," Mimi said, "when I came back here the first time and met Davis and the others, I could see you were in love with Kari. I won't pretend to understand or imagine how you felt last night or even now. If there's anything I can do to help-."  
  
"No, Mimi." TK looked straight at her, a serious look on his face. "I'm not dragging anyone else into this mess, especially you, Matt and the other older kids. This is my problem, and I'll face it on my own."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"I'm not that kid you first met years ago anymore, Mimi. I won't run to anyone for help ever again."  
  
"TK, you can't strike out on your own like Matt did-."  
  
"I won't be. I have Patamon, and Ken and Wormmon, too."  
  
"…Just don't be too proud to ask for help when you need it. You have more friends than you realize right now. I'd bring my boyfriend into this if I could."  
  
TK raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"  
  
Mimi suddenly gasped, cupping her mouth with both hands while she turned a deep shade of pink. "Oh drat, I was saving that for when the whole gang was together for a surprise! …And after what your mom told me, I wasn't going to tell you."  
  
"It's okay, Mimi. Just because my first love ended in hell doesn't mean I won't be happy for others in love. But, now Matt's really going to have to move on."  
  
"Him and Joe. They were going to be the first ones I would tell."  
  
Just then, the door opened and Matt came in the apartment. "Hey, TK, just came by to-. Mimi!?"  
  
"Hi, Matt. We were talking about Kari."  
  
The mention of the name made Matt's voice turn cold. "Oh, really?"  
  
[Bad choice,] Mimi thought. [Way to go, blabbermouth!]  
  
Fortunately, Matt then noticed Patamon was on the table. "TK, when did you go get Patamon from Dad's place?"  
  
"Mom went over to get him and Mimi brought him home. Mom also made me stay home today."  
  
"I see. Well, I just stopped by to check on you before I meet up with Tai and the others later on tonight. Tai's called a meeting of the older kids, and I think it's about what happened yesterday."  
  
"Terrific," TK exclaimed as he shot up from his chair. "Did you tell him, or was it Kari and Davis? Nevermind, it's not important. What's important is what you and Mimi can tell Tai and the others for me: I want them to stay out of this! It's my problem and I'll handle it myself. Don't lecture me, Matt! I'll be hanging around Ken whenever I go to the Digital World and I'll be staying far away from the others when we go. Now, if you'll forgive me, I'd like for you and Mimi to go now. You know the way out."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[You got a lot of guts to be coming here,] Kari told herself that's what TK or his mother would say to her as she looked up at the apartment building TK, Cody and Yolei lived in. She had unknowingly made her way to this spot after school was over, dragging her feet as she went. A voice inside her head kept telling her she had to go and apologize for what she had said, no matter what TK would tell her afterwards.  
  
[But what happens after that? I love Davis, and TK had said he loved me. Even if we all make up, we'll never be the same as we were before.]  
  
Just then, Kari saw Matt and Mimi appear from the building. Quickly, she ran to the side and hid behind several garbage bins. If those two had come from TK's apartment, then it was a safe bet TK told them what had happened and they'd both be mad at her, especially Matt.  
  
[Why did I come here? Because of what Cody said? That his grandfather overheard TK crying loudly last night after he returned from the Digital World? He really is a crybaby after all. NO! Don't even THINK about TK like that! He had every right to be upset after what you did and said. He loved you and you went and crushed his heart totally. You should march yourself inside that building, go up to his apartment, and apologize to him. …So why aren't my legs moving at all?]  
  
The sudden sounds of footsteps made Kari hold her breath. She waited quietly and anxiously as she heard someone heave something heavy into the bin she was hiding behind, and then slowly walk away. Kari took a peak from around the bin, but then jerked her head back. It was TK who had just been there. But what was it he had thrown out?  
  
Once she was sure she was alone, Kari looked into the bin and saw a box with the top taped shut lying among the garbage bags. She climbed into the bin and carefully placed the box onto the edge of the bin before climbing out and then lift the box down to her feet. The sounds of loose items came from within the box as she shifted it a little while picking it up. It wasn't heavy, but Kari was interested in what was in it.  
  
[I'd better take this back home and see what's in here. Something tells me I want to know what TK threw out in this box.]  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The streets started to light up for the evening as Sora found herself at the basketball courts by the schools. Sure enough, TK was there, playing basketball by himself. He never noticed her as she came in through the fenced gate, but continued to shoot the ball at the hoop.  
  
"You're pretty focused," Sora finally said, getting his attention after he had made a successful basket shot.  
  
"Not really," TK replied. "I'm just messing around. How come you're not at the meeting Matt told me about earlier?"  
  
"Wanted to see you first. I called your home, but there wasn't any answer so I guessed you were here. Looks like I was right."  
  
TK noticed that his ball had rolled over to Sora's feet, which she picked up. "You know about yesterday, I assume? Tai told you?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend. We don't keep secrets that important from each other. …I'm sorry-."  
  
"Yeah, yeah! You, Tai, Matt and everyone else but Cody, Davis and Kari and whoever else that doesn't know. I told Matt and Mimi earlier so they could tell you and the others, but I might as well tell you right now that I don't want any of you getting involved with my problems!"  
  
Sora nearly flinched at TK's words. "Okay, I won't get involved. No need to bite my head off."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just tired of saying it, that's all. And I'm tired of people asking me how I feel when the pain's still fresh."  
  
"You're angry, and you want to let it out. I can understand."  
  
"But we both know you didn't come here just to check up on me."  
  
Sora was silent for a moment before she tossed the ball back to TK. "TK, I know you're upset over Kari, and I know you want to sever your ties with her… but Tai had no right to release you from the promise you made to me."  
  
"You wanted me to protect Kari from Piedmon. I did, and I have no regrets about it, or from when I saved her from the Dark Ocean."  
  
"Still, Even after Piedmon, you kept the promise and watched over Kari ever since then. And I want you to keep looking after her, even though she has a boyfriend."  
  
TK turned away from Sora, his grip on the ball becoming tighter. "Davis is the one Kari loves and trusts. Let him protect her."  
  
"Before all this happened, Tai told me he was going to give you his blessing to date Kari. When I asked why you and not Davis, he said he trusted you to never break Kari's heart. TK, promise me you'll still protect Kari, no matter what! Not even if she has a hundred boyfriends, you have to-!"  
  
"NEVER AGAIN!"  
  
It wasn't a surprise that TK shouted at Sora. What frightened her was that the ball he had been holding whizzed by her just inches from her face to loudly crash into the wire fencing behind her. She hadn't moved at all when TK threw the ball, she never had time to do so. If TK intended to miss, he had cut it very close.  
  
"You listen to me, Sora," TK spat, pointing at her. "Tai released me from that promise, and even if he hadn't I've already forgotten it and so should you! Kari has Davis to protect her and even if he's not there, she can protect herself from now on! THAT is my new promise."  
  
TK then headed for the gate, picking up his ball along the way. He stopped only to say one last thing: "Just keep to your own problems," and he walked away.  
  
Sora only stared after him, not believing this was the same boy who told her he loved her back when she thought her Crest of Love would never shine. "And now I see," she said to herself. "I see how much you still love her."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mimi was just talking about her boyfriend when Sora finally joined the others at the park minutes later. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "Hi, Mimi."  
  
"What happened," Tai asked.  
  
"I found TK shooting hoops. I tried to renew his promise to protect Kari, and I nearly got a basketball in the face at 60 miles per hour. TK told me Kari can protect herself from now one if Davis can't, and that we older kids should keep out of this mess involving him and the others."  
  
"That's what Mimi and Matt said," Joe chimed in. "And as unfriendly as this sounds, we should honor his request and not involve ourselves."  
  
"Like hell I will," Matt stated. "I've made my decision and I'll stand by my brother, whether he likes it or not!"  
  
Izzy then coughed loudly, trying to call order to the meeting. "Okay then, let's try analyzing the situation carefully. One, Kari is dating Davis, which upsets TK because he loves her. Two, Ken approached TK about reforming and they're now friends. Three, Ken gave TK the ability to digivolve without the interference of the control spires he created as a show of good faith, which I would like to speak with him about sometime soon. Three, The new kids have yet to accept that Ken realized he was wrong and wants to make amends, thereby placing TK in a situation where he had to chose between his friends and his principles. Four, Kari and TK have an argument mostly concerning her relationship with Davis and the fact that she accused TK of stalking her. This ends with TK severing his ties with Kari, Davis and the others and going out on his own."  
  
"You forgot about Ken, Izzy. He's told me he'll stand by TK for believing in his reforming."  
  
"Thank you, Matt, I stand corrected. Anyway, some of us are involved because of blood relations and, in my case, vital information about the Digital World. However, we all know that TK will be avoiding Davis and the others whenever he goes to the Digital World and is not one to pick a fight. Therefore, I have a suggestion."  
  
Mimi then spoke up, "Let me guess, we try to remain friends to both groups, but when there's initial fighting between them, we stay out of it?"  
  
"Exactly. How'd you guess that's what I was going to say?"  
  
"I know you, bookworm. But I say that plan stinks. You forget TK and Ken will be outnumbered 4-2, and then there's Matt, which makes it 4-3." Mimi had said that last part quickly before Matt could protest.  
  
Suddenly, the D-terminals for all six teens went off. Izzy was the quickest to check his email first. "It's from an unknown sender, but this might be important!"  
  
All the kids checked the email for themselves:  
  
"Digi-Destined,  
  
"Ken, the former Digimon Emperor is no longer the enemy. As of right now, a new enemy called Arukenimon has taken control of the control spires and is now placing them in vital locations of the Digital World. What worries me is that there might be a more powerful foe behind Arukenimon, and that this foe manipulated Ken into doing its bidding.  
  
"Put aside your differences, now is not the time for petty squabbles over girls and former enemies! Only together, as many times before, can you overcome this enemy.  
  
"I will contact you later."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ken's phone rang just as he finished reading the email. "Hello?"  
  
"It's TK. You get a mysterious email?"  
  
"About a new enemy Arukenimon, yes. That explains the spires that appeared near Primary Village. But I'd like to know who this informant is and can we trust him or her."  
  
"We had someone like that years ago on my first adventures, his name was Gennai. But he died over a year ago, so it can't be him."  
  
"And he sent this to all of the Digi-Destined, so Davis and your former friends will know about this."  
  
"That doesn't matter now. Knowing them, they won't team up with us unless the situation gets dire, and we can't wait for that to happen. Can Matt and I come over tomorrow?"  
  
"A good idea, TK. We can try downloading my program to his digivice."  
  
"Then expect us over by 9:30 tomorrow. I'll send him an email now."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Along the gray beaches of the Dark Ocean, a half-woman, half-spider Digimon bowed low as a large, ominous shadow appeared from beyond the shore. "It has begun, my lord," she said. "Just as you have commanded."  
  
"WELL DONE, ARUKENIMON," the shadow boomed in a deep, dark voice that echoed throughout the area. "WITH THE DIGI-DESTINED FIGHTING AMONGST THEMSELVES, WE SHALL HAVE NO TROUBLE BUILDING MY ARMY IN THE DIGITAL WORLD TO PREPARE FOR MY COMING."  
  
"Yes, who would have thought that girl your shadows tried to make their queen would be the key to the children's own destruction?"  
  
"NOT JUST HER. I SENSE A DARKNESS HIDDEN WITHIN THEIR CURRENT LEADER, ONE THAT IS STARTING TO GROW LITTLE BY LITTLE."  
  
"But may still kill him if he gets in the way of your plans, my lord?"  
  
"IF HE DOES, YES, BUT KEEP A CLOSE WATCH OVER HIM. HE COULD PROVE USEFUL AS A REPLACEMENT PUPPET."  
  
"As you wish, o great Dragomon."  
  
End Episode 4  
  
NEXT: Davis drops by later that night to visit Kari, but gets a shock when Tai talks to him. The next day, Ken, TK and Matt go to the Digital World to destroy more spires, but suddenly come under attack when they try hiding from the others within the field of spires. Can they escape without causing a fight? And what was in the box Kari took home with her? Also, Gatomon finally speaks her mind about Kari and Davis' treatment of TK.  
  
Author's notes: Okay, to loch ness and any other readers out there who dislike Davis-bashing, I am tired of people giving me a hard time with this fic and others like it. Look, I stated in the first chapter of this series that there would be anti-Davis content, so why the heck are you still reading this fic?!?!?! And for the last time, OOC is like my trademark! There are TONS of OOCness in my series "A New Destiny," and so far nobody's complained about it. So all of you Davis-fans out there, PLEASE stop reading this fic if it upsets you so bad! And loch ness? Insulting me is one thing, but insulting my readers is going too far! I don't care about myself, but you should apologize to the people who have read this story and liked it. And by the way, don't review my stuff anymore.  
  
As to why the hell did I make Davis so nasty? Well, I have the plot to explain that for much later in the series, but you'll just have to wait (yes, wait, so stop asking me why I did it). As for why he can still use his Digi-Eggs, the reasons are he still has friends (Cody, Kari and Yolei), and he's not afraid to face dangers. Does that help? No? Well, I can't win 'em all.  
  
And whoops, I forgot to mention Mimi would be in this chapter. Sorry. And who is her boyfriend? Even I'm not so sure now. It may not be the other guy I used in the original.  
  
Once again, I delay several scenes for later use, such as the upcoming talk between Davis and Tai. This time, however, I finally got to a scene I've been wanting to do since I saw the trailer for X/1999 the TV series. Which one was it? I'm not telling. :P  
  
Now I know I said I'd work on my other fics before this one, but how can you fight the mood? And one more thing: it was never revealed what Mr. Ishida's first name was, so I am using the name Malcolm taken from one of Tank Cop's fics (TC, if you disapprove, I'll use another name. Let me know.)  
  
Till next time, true believers! (Sorry, Mr. Lee, I couldn't resist.)  
  
-R80 


	5. The Widening Gap Between Us

**Digimon 02: The Road Not Taken By Robster80**

**Episode Five: The Widening Gap Between Us**

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon 02 or any of its characters. It is owned by Toei Animation, Saban (or whatever it's called now) and Jetix._

_Last time: TK stayed home from school at the insistence of his mother, who worried about TK facing Kari and the others after the previous day's events. Unable to sleep the night before, and after barely getting through school, Kari found herself outside the apartment complex TK, Yolei, and Cody lived in, as if on instinct. However, she hid herself after catching Matt and Mimi, who had just arrived from America, and remained hidden as TK dumped a large sealed box into a garbage bin outside the building, which she then took back to her apartment. Later that day, Sora confronts TK about his promise to protect Kari, which nearly earns her getting hit with a basketball. Then, as the older kids held a meeting discussing the current problems with TK and the newer kids, all the Digi-destined receive an urgent email revealing a new enemy named Arukenimon…_

"What brings you out here, Davis?"

Davis spun around to see Tai walking towards him in front of the Kamiya apartment. He smiled, even though he noticed that Tai was frowning at him. "Hi, Tai. I just wanted to talk to Kari about… our life science homework, yeah!"

"Nice try, kid. All of the Digi-destined got that email about Arukenimon earlier tonight. Everyone knows, including Ken and TK."

"How do we know Ken didn't send that email," asked Kari as she opened the apartment door. "I heard you two out here, in case you were wondering."

"That's just what I was thinking, Kari. He and DJ-."

Just then, Tai grabbed Davis by his arm, squeezing it hard to shut him up. "Davis," Tai said, "I don't care if you're Kari's boyfriend now, you don't ever talk that way about TK or Ken in my presence! Got it?"

Kari's jaw dropped. "How'd you know about-?"

"I know everything that's happened since last week, from you two dating in secret to yesterday's fight with TK and Ken. So does Matt, Sora, and the other older kids. In fact, our meeting tonight was about this whole mess you two started."

Davis pulled his arm free before he found his voice. He held the place on his arm where Tai had grabbed it, shocked that the one person he looked up to and whom he thought would accept him as a good boyfriend for Kari had done this to him. "I thought you'd be happy about Kari and I dating. And who told you, anyway?"

In a calmness that sent chills down Davis' back, Tai folded his arms in front of him and closed his eyes. "TK did, but not until after I gave him my blessing to ask Kari out."

"You what?" Davis almost shouted, stunned. "Why that loser! He doesn't even have the same interests as you do, like me!"

"Nevertheless, I chose TK." Tai then looked over at Kari, who flinched a little as his eyes fell on her. "The reason why is because he kept Sora's promise to protect you no matter what far beyond our battle with Piedmon, at least until now. I've released him from that promise, and even though Sora tried to make TK re-promise her, he said that either Davis can protect you or you can protect yourself from now on.

"There is one more thing," Tai said as he gently shoved Kari back into the apartment. "TK's made it clear that we older kids shouldn't get involved with his problems with you. We've agreed to honor his wishes for now, but if it ever comes down to it, Matt will be by TK's side. Think real hard about this, Davis, on your way home. Good night."

Kari watched as Tai shut the door and then locked it, not giving Davis a chance to talk back. However, all she could think about was what Tai had said about TK. "Did he really say that," she asked in a slightly trembling voice. "Did TK really say what you told us?"

Tai didn't look at her. "You're to keep away from TK. You and Davis are not to go near him and/or Ken until we can figure out how to resolve this without anyone else turning on each other."

"But… but you said you and the others weren't going to get involved like TK said."

"As long as you younger kids focus on restoring the Digital World and go after control spires only, we won't."

Giving a nod, Kari walked away, heading for her bedroom. She didn't notice Gatomon sitting on top of the couch, almost glaring at her as she closed the door behind her.

It's as if Tai's already decided who he's going to help, Kari thought, …And I know he's not choosing his sister and her boyfriend. She pushed a large box under her bed. She had taken it from a garbage bin outside TK's apartment, where she had somewhat seen TK dispose of it. Subconsciously, she decided to hide it for now and open it another day.

* * *

"Climb up, Kari! Hurry, he's coming!"

Obeying, 8-year-old Kari started climbing up the rope into the black sky. She and TK were the last of the Digi-Destined now that Piedmon had turned the others into key chains, including their Digimon. Now she only had TK to protect her from the final Dark Master.

"Sorry, kiddies, but gym class is over!"

Looking down, Kari saw that she had climbed up faster than TK. Piedmon had just grabbed him by the legm but he was holding onto the rope tightly. "TK, hang on, I'll save you!"

"Forget about me! Save yourself!"

But Kari had already started to climb down. "I won't leave you, TK!" However, she felt a pair of hands pulling her up.

"Leave him, Kari," Davis said to her, pulling her back up the rope. "He doesn't matter, remember?"

Kari looked back down, and saw that the rope had started to wear at one point between herself and TK. TK also saw this, and made a decision. The look on his face, Kari's eyes widened at the sight of it: it was no longer that of an 8-year-old, but of his and her current ages. She tried to call out, but he spoke first. His words took the wind right out of her.

"I loved you," he said, tearfully. "Goodbye."

Having said this, TK pulled hard and the rope snapped. Together, he and Piedmon fell back towards the ground, Piedmon laughing maniacally. "I guess he really doesn't mean anything to you, 'Child of Light.'"

At that moment, Kari said up in bed, gasping for air. Her eyes took in the stillness of her and Tai's bedroom, and the morning sunlight coming in from her bedroom window. Leaning over the side of her bunk, she saw Tai's bed was empty, and Gatomon was nowhere to be seen.

What was with her nightmare? Why did it change from what she actually remembered? Kari then recalled what Tai had said before, and she felt guilty. That was the day the day TK made his promise to Sora to protect Kari no matter what, and now he had been released of that promise by Tai for Davis to keep as Kari's boyfriend. While she knew Davis was more than up for the task, deep down, she knew that it was TK's promise and his alone.

"I should have just told him the truth," she said to herself, sitting in her bed. "It didn't matter if he was watching us at the time. I was supposed to be his best friend. But what kind of friend flirts with her best friend when he mistook it for something more? Was it his fault for not realizing it, or… or was it mine for doing it in the first place?"

Kari then swung her legs around and jumped down from the bed. Now wasn't the time for this, she knew. Davis and the others would be waiting for her to go and help restore the Digital World, and maybe destroying more control spires would help her forget about TK. She just hoped he wouldn't be in the Digital World today, or that he'd keep far away from them.

* * *

"Just in time, guys," Ken said with a smile of satisfaction as TK and Matt entered his room, Patamon perched on TK's shoulder. "What I call the 'D-Stealth' program is finished and needs testing out. Do I have any volunteers?"

"Is it just D-3 compatible?"

"That's part of the test, Matt," TK said after rolling his eyes. "Try to keep up with the conversation."

Ken suppressed a snicker as stuck out his hand. "And thanks for volunteering, Matt. Your Digivice, please?" Ken took the device from Matt's hand and plugged a connector into it that was also attached to his D-3. "I already downloaded the program into my Digivice. This should only take a moment," he said while punching in the download command on his D-3. It took a minute before Matt's Digivice gave three beeps, signaling that the download was complete. Once this was done, Ken did the same to TK's D-3.

"All that's left now," Ken said after returning TK his D-3, "is to give these the acid test. Anybody up for a trip to the Digital World?"

Wormmon raised several of his front legs. "I am."

"Hold it, guys," Matt said before he moved to Ken's computer and opened the file for the Digi-Port. "First thing's first: we gotta check if Davis and the others are already in the Digital World. If they are, we need to find an area that's far enough away that we won't accidentally catch their attention."

"Sure, use Ken's computer for him," Tk said in a sarcastic tone. "He doesn't mind."

"It's alright, TK. Matt's just looking out for us, or at least you since you're his brother."

"Ken, I told you, you already earned my trust. It's Davis and Kari that I'm worried about. Here!" He pointed at a section of the grid that showed four red blips. "That's gotta be them. So let's go over here. They'd have to cross this lake, and it's huge."

Patamon fluttered over to look at the screen. "Good thinking, Matt. Veemon's armored forms can't swim or fly. And I doubt Davis has even considered trying to get Veemon to Digivolve normally. Let's get going."

* * *

Davis and Raidramon joined the others around Yolei. "What's with the sudden meeting?" Davis asked.

Yolei held up her D-Terminal to show an email she had received from Izzy. "Izzy detected some sort of signal in a part of the Digital World a good distance form here. The thing is he can't make it out if they're signals from a Digivice or not. He's tried sending emails out to the other Digi-Destined, checking to see if they're also in the Digital World." Yolei closed the screen protector on her D-terminal rather quickly. She didn't want to mention that Izzy had gotten responses from all but two of the other Digi-Destined: TK and Matt.

However, Kari had already figured it out. "It might be Ken, again, trying to hide from us."

"Yeah," Davis said, his anger rising. "And I think I know who's with him, too. Let's go check it out!"

"Hold on, Davis," Cody said quickly. He pulled out a printout of a map and pointed to a picture of a lake. "We have to cross this lake here in order to get to where the signals are coming from. It's a long journey for even our Digimon."

Armadillomon then spoke up. "Actually, that lake is where Whamon is pulling duty as a ferry, transporting Digimon from one side to the other. Only costs 50 Digi-dollars for a group of eight, like us."

Cody didn't look at Armadillomon. While he still didn't trust Ken, he was reluctant to pick a fight with TK. Despite what happened a few days ago, he still considered TK his friend, and didn't like what Kari and Davis had done to him.

Raidramon was also hesitant to check out the area, if TK was really there. "Let's not worry about that right now. Like Yolei said, Izzy doesn't know what exactly those signals are. We came here to fix up the Digital World, right? Let's get back to that."

"But that's why we have to check it out, Raidramon. There's no telling what sort of mischief TB and Ken are up to, and we need to make sure they're stopped. Kari and I are going, with or without the rest of you. Let's go, Kari."

"R-right. Come one, Gatomon."

I'd rather kiss a Namemon full on the mouth, but somebody's got to make sure you're okay, Kari; and I don't trust Davis. Saying nothing, Gatomon joined her partner with Davis atop Raidramon. Yolei, Cody and Armadillomon got on Halsemon and flew off after them.

_I want to warn TK that we're coming,_ Yolei thought sadly, _but there's no way I can with Cody watching me. Please let them get away before we show up._

TK's group decided to take a break from destroying spires, resting on some rocks nearby. Matt and Gabumon were impressed; Ken's program had allowed Matt's Digimon to become Garurumon without worry about the effects of the control spires. This made destroying the structures a lot quicker, though they still had a few more to lay waste yet.

Earlier, they had a surprise visit from another Digimon that hadn't been seen in years: Ogremon. The Viral Digimon had been living quietly since the death of Apocalymon, awaiting for Leomon's return. He had been in hiding when Ken first appeared as the Digimon Emperor, not wanting to relive being a slave like he had been to Devimon. When TK and the others told him Ken had reformed and was now helping to fix things, Ogremon gladly accepted him.

"I know where you're coming from" he explained. "I had trouble convincing others that I had changed, but give it time and you'll be accepted like I was. Hey, how come it's just you three out here today? I heard about new Digi-Destined; where are they?"

"…Let's just say we're not on good terms with them right now," Patamon said.

As if on cue, the D-3's and Matt's Digivice started beeping. Ken was the first to grab his and look at it. He paled. "Davis and the others, they're closing in on us! They're only a few miles away!"

Matt jumped to his feet. "They're that close! How come our Digivices only just picked up their signals?"

"The stealth program," TK said in horror, "it must have shortened the range of our signal trackers by accident. We gotta hide!"

Wormmon started towards the remaining control spires. "Maybe they won't destroy these if we hide among them."

"Any port in a storm," Ogremon said as he and the others followed Wormmon. Within minutes, Davis and his group had arrived at the scene, but they didn't see any sign of TK or Ken, or any of their party for that matter.

"There's nobody here," Cody said, dismounting from Halsemon along with Armadillomon. He looked at the destroyed ruins of spires nearby. "Though, from the looks of things, somebody was doing our job for us."

"Then perhaps Ken and TK are working together only to undo Ken's mistakes," Halsemon said. This earned him a death glare from Davis. "Or maybe not."

Kari looked at her D-3. "Hey, the weird signals are gone. I'm not picking up anything."

From their respective hiding places, Ken and the others realized that the stealth program now seemed to work when they were within a close proximity of other Digivices. Ken mentally swore that he would correct his grave miscalculations when they got back to the real world. That is, IF they could get away without causing a fight.

"So they're not here," Davis said, disappointed. Then, he got an idea. "Well, since we came all this way, let's finish off the rest of these control spires."

"Hold it," Yolei said suddenly. "Ken's a genius. Maybe they're hiding among the control spires from us using some sort of stealth program Ken invented."

Davis liked this possibility. However, he wasn't sure that Ken was that smart anymore, given the fact that he created Kimeramon and it went out of his control. "Get real, Yolei. Nobody would be that dumb to hide in a patch of spires. Let's get wrecking, crew!"

Cursing under their breaths, TK and his team overheard Armadillomon and Gatomon Armor-Digivolve just before Raidramon fired off his Blue Thunder attack. They scattered, trying desperately to avoid being seen and getting hit with debris. However, Ogremon was too bulky to prevent himself from being seen by Davis.

"Hey! There's a Digimon hiding in there!"

"No, I'm a Digimon trying to get the heck outta here!" Ogremon cried while jumping from Digmon's Gold Rush attacks.

Three flashes of light came within the batch of spires before Angemon, Garurumon and Stingmon appeared. Stingmon flew to Ogremon and carried him out of Digmon's line of fire while Matt and Ken hopped onto Garurumon and raced out into the open.

Kari saw them, and gasped. "Yolei was right; they were hiding from us!"

This was enough for Davis. "Get 'em! Don't let any of them get away! Raidramon, attack!"

Raidramon did fire his Blue Thunder, but he purposely missed, aiming instead at a nearby spire. However, TK suddenly came running out and under the path of the collapsing spire. "Oh no! TK, LOOK OUT!"

Stingnmon had dropped off Ogremon and was on his way back when Nefertimon flew in front of him and blocked him. However, hearing Raidramon call out TK's name, they both looked to see TK about to be crushed and flew to try and reach him in time.

"TK!"

TK suddenly felt himself shoved out of the falling spire's path. Landing on his side, he looked up and his eyes widened in terror; Angemon had saved him only to be caught under the spire's weight.

"Yeah, nice work, Raidramon! Finish Angiemon off!"

Rushing to his friend, TK waved his arms at Raidramon, who had rushed up to the fallen Angemon. "NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"But, TK, I-!"

"ROSETTA STONE!"

Everyone was shocked that Nefertimon had attacked Raidramon, knocking him away before she landed beside Angemon and tried her best to lift the fallen spire off of him. TK joined her, not caring why she was helping as long as they could save Angemon.

"Keep them back; I'll go help Angemon and TK!"

Stingmon and Garurumon attacked Davis's group while Ogremon rushed to the fallen spire. Using all of his strength, he lifted up the spire just as Angemon started to glow, signaling he was changing back to Patamon. "TK, grab him, quick! The weight might crush him."

Kari had joined Nefertimon just as TK managed to safely pull the unconscious Patamon to safety. She watched as TK cradled his partner in his arms, and then he looked right at her. His eyes were filled with disbelief and anger towards her, and a part of her knew he had every right to feel this way. "TK, I'm so-."

"I'll never forgive you for this," was TK's cold response. "You, or Davis, or any of your group!"

"No, wait! Listen to me-!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

Leomon's battle cry took everyone by surprise as he joined the fray. Watching him fighting with Davis and the others, Ogremon quickly told TK "Take the others and get lost! I'll help Leomon cover your escape!"

"As will I," Nefertimon declared, shocking Kari before she turned to go and attack their friends.

TK joined Matt and Ken just as their Digimon reached them. Together, they all ran into a nearby forest towards the monitor they had used. As they ran, Matt sent emails out to his mother and to Joe. "I'll have mom open the Digi-port at my place," he stated, "and hopefully Joe will meet us there to look at Pata. And then, we'll plan our next move. Davis and them better watch out!"

Both Ken and Stingmon felt their hearts sink. Each of them blamed themselves for Patamon being injured – Ken for failing to work out the glitches in his stealth program, and Stingmon for suggesting they hide amongst the spire. They silently prayed that Patamon would be okay, and that they would be forgiven.

* * *

Davis was rather pleased with himself. Despite having escaped him once again, TK and Ken had been dealt a severe blow with Patamon being injured. Even Nefertimon's turning against them at the end wasn;t much of a big deal to him. "Great job, everyone," he told his friends and their Digimon. "Especially you, Demi-Veemon. Too bad TJ didn't get hit-."

"It was an accident."

Blinking, Davis looked at his partner. "Say what?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Demi-Veemon said, tears in his eyes. "I struck that spire on purpose so nobody would get hurt, Davis. How was I to know TK would suddenly get in its path? And then I tried to help save Angemon and everyone thought I was going to hurt him some more when I wasn't."

"I'm sure Angemon knew you didn't mean it," Gatomon said, trying to comfort her friend. "And I'm sorry for attacking you-."

"How could you do that, Gato?" Kari said suddenly. "TK's the enemy."

"But he was your friend," Gatomon replied, looking up at Kari. "But I guess that means nothing to you now that you've forsaken him for Davis. You deserve his contempt, Kari, and worse!"

"It was their own fault for hiding from us in the first place. Angemon wouldn't have gotten hurt if TK hadn't ran right into the falling spire's way."

"Kari," Yolei said, trying to get between the two. But Gatomon raised her voice.

"They wouldn't have hid from us if they trusted us! But why should they? You hid the truth about your relationship with Davis from TK-."

"He already knew! He was spying on us-."

"He didn't mean that-!"

"Hey, whose Digimon are you, anyway – mine or his?"

"Kari, stop it-!"

But then Davis finally spoke up. "I've had all I can take! Gatomon, either you start listening to Kari and know your place, or else Kari can find a new partner. TC and his-." He was cut off as Gatomon jumped right at him and knocked him onto his back.

"His anme is TK, you idiot! T-K! Get it right!"

"Leave him alone!" Before anyone could stop her, Kari kicked Gatomon off of Davis. The feline Digimon rolled until she hit the wall. There was a dead silence as Kari and Gatomon then stared at each other in anger.

"So you'd choose your boyfriend over your friends-?"

"Get out of my sight, you furball!" Kari exclaimed. "I never want to see you again! And you can tell TK the same!"

Slowly, Gatomon got up as Cody raced over to her. She heard him try to talk to her, to tell her Kari didn't mean what she had said. However, the damage had been done, and Gatomon was hurt, possibly beyond repair. Saying nothing, she raced out of the computer room and down the empty school halls. Tears flew from her eyes and face as she ran.

How could you, Kari? How could you!

**To be continued…**

Author's notes: _Well, here I am again. Never thought I'd come back to this series, did you? Thanks to a dream I had where I found a publication of Digimon stories that made me think of TK being heartbroken, I decided to attempt a return to this series._

_However, things have changed since I tried to do this redo of a fanfic series. I'm not sure I'm going to keep the "Mimi's got a boyfriend in America" subplot anymore. Heck, I dunno if I'll even try to get TK's parents back together as well._

_You want to know why my interest in finishing this series waned for so long? It's because 02 is hardly on anymore. Before some of you say anything, yes I do know that it runs as part of the Jetix blocks on ABC Family and Toon Disney, but who has time when you're 25 and have a real job to do? I'm praying somewhere along the line the first two seasons of Digimon and the 4th movie will be released on DVD eventually. And while I really want to see the original, unedited Japanese version with subtitles (and my search for that has gotten me nowhere), I'd even take the US version only on DVD at this point._

_Well enough ranting. Please read and review, and I apologize for taking so long to post this. –R80_


	6. Pushing

**Digimon 02: The Road Not Taken**

**By Robster80**

**Episode Six: Pushing**

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon 02 or any of its characters. It is owned by Toei Animation, Saban (or whatever it's called now) and Jetix._

Last time: _Kari was warned by Tai to keep away form TK, and she had a nightmare where he gave himself up to protect her from Piedmon. Meanwhile, Ken shared a new program with Matt and TK: a stealth feature that would mask their digivices' signals so the other Digi-Destined wouldn't be able to track them when they went to the Digital World. Sadly, the program had several glitches as it only fully worked when other digivices were within a few yards of them, and it also limited the range of their scanners. Thus the three and their Digimon were caught by Davis and the other new Digi-Destined. During the fight, Angemon was injured saving TK form being killed by a falling control spire. Ogremon and Leomon, with help from Nefertimon, fought off Davsi and the others to allow the friends to escape. Gatomon (Nefertimon) paid for her switching sides as Kari disowned her, siding with Davis_.

Joe finished putting bandages on Patamon's tiny body before he closed up his emergency kit. "He'll be fine within a few days," he told TK, Matt, Ken, Wormmon and Nancy. "But he's going to need some rest. I'd have him stay home while he recovers, TK."

"Thanks, Joe."

Joe put a hand to TK's shoulder. "He'll be fine. I promise. I'll check back in a couple days when I have a break in my studies."

After Joe left, Ken took his one fist and rammed it into the nearest wall. "This is my fault! I was too confident in my programming skills to consider that there'd be glitches in my program."

Wormmon hung his head in sadness. "But it was my dumb idea to hide in the control spires. We should have went straight for the monitor, but I had to open my big mouth."

"But I was the one who ran out into that falling spire's path," TK said emotionlessly. "It should have been me under it, not him."

Nancy went over and hugged her youngest son. "But you would've been killed if you had. That's why Patamon saved you. If there's anyone to blame, it's Davis and his friends for attacking you like that."

"And believe me, mom,' Matt said while hitting his one palm with his fist. "They'll pay for it. We're gonna get them good-."

Tk suddenly broke away form his mother. "No, Matt! We can't sink to their level. Rememebr that email about the new enemy Arukenimon? Our priority is protecting the Digital World."

"TK, Davis will gloat-."

"Let him! I don't care! He got his victory, so maybe he'll leave us alone now."

Matt went up to TK and took him by the arms. "TK, you can't let him walk all over you. Don't you see? He'll never let it go. He's got it in his head to repeatedly let you know he beat you. Are you going to let him do that?"

TK shook himself free form Matt's grip. "You're my brother, Matt, and I love you. But I'm not like you. I know when to accept defeat, and there's no shame in that. You said you were on my side, but if you keep trying to make me retaliate against Davis and the others, then you should leave now and forget you even know me. But if you're really with me, you'll respect my decision. So, Matt… Yamato… are you with me?"

It took all of Matt's willpower to keep him from shouting back at TK that he was wrong. He wanted his brother to stand up and fight, not cower before his obstacles. But, TK was standing up to him, his older brother. Perhaps that was the first sign that TK was standing up for himself. "…I'm with you, bro. But I don't know how long I can hold back."

"Just try, Matt. That's all I ask of you."

Deciding to change the subject, Nancy looked at her watch and said, "So, who's hungry? I can order Chinese take-out for all of us."

Ken picked up Wormmon. "Actually, we need to get home. Thanks for the offer, Ms. Takaishi." Bowing to her and then to TK and Matt, he added, "I'll wait until you're both ready to go back to the Digital World. Until Then, I'll be keeping myself busy getting that stealth program right."

Matt and Nancy followed Ken out of the room. TK was now alone with his partner. Moving his desk chair beside his bed, where Patamon slept, he gently put his hand to his Digimon's tiny forehead. "You're my real best friend, Pata," he said softly. "Thank you for today… and I'm sorry you got hurt."

Suddenly, TK heard a tapping noise coming from his window. Turning, he saw Gatomon wrapping her claws lightly against the glass. He opened the window, allowing her to enter. Seeing Patamon bandages up and asleep on the bed, she immediately moved over beside him.

"Oh Pata," she said, and then faced TK. "TK, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"Thank you for helping us earlier," TK replied. "But shouldn't you be back at Kari's before she finds out-." He then noticed the tearstains on her furry face. _Oh no. Kari, you didn't-! Even Gatomon!_

"TK… I need a place to stay."

TK moved and took Gatomon into his arms, hugging her gently as she began to cry softly into his chest. "You're welcome here," he told her soothingly. "You can stay as long as you like." He held her for a moment before he said, "Let's go tell mom. She should know you're here."

* * *

"Aren't you coming to bed, Tai?"

Tai laid out on his couch, using the remote to flip through the channels on TV. "Last I checked it's still Saturday night. I'll go to bed when I feel like it. Besides, you're a big girl now, Kari; you don't need me in the same room so you can sleep at night."

"Whatever," Kari said before closing the bedroom door behind her. Tai could have been more supportive to her. So what if she shouldn't have chased off Gatomon? Maybe it wouldn't have happened if her ex-Digimon hadn't have attacked Davis like that. It seemed everyone was against her and Davis going out, and sided with TK instead.

"This is all his fault," Kari told herself as she snatched TK's white hat from her desk. "He didn't have to fall in love with me. He didn't have to isolate himself from the group just because of Davis and me. He didn't have to blame either of us because he got Patamon hurt. He really is a big baby." As she talked, she wrung the hat tightly in her hands.

It was then she remembered the box TK had thrown out, that she had brought home with her. "Might as well see what that baby threw away,' she said to herself as she pulled it out from underneath Tai's bed. She pulled at the tape, ripping it off, and then opened the box. Her heart leapt into her throat and her eyes widened.

Inside the box were numerous items: CD's, books, pictures, several shirts she had bought him over the years when he came to visit. There was also a little box with a lid bound to it with a rubber band. On the lid, Kari saw, were the words "my greatest treasure" written in red marker. She started taking everything out of the box, pausing to look closely at each thing.

"My favorite bands… he bought these so I could be closer to him back when he lived far away. These books… they were his favorites, and mine, too. …He picked these shirts out with me… for his tenth birthday. But when he saw how much they were, he wanted me to put them back, but… but I wanted to get them for him."

Her hands shook as she moved onto the pictures; some were in frames, others were not. They were mostly of her, but there were some of her and TK together: at his grandmother's house, in his old city, and inside the apartment his mom got when they moved back to Odaiba. Even the group pictures of them with the other Digi-Destined, old and new, they were in this box as well.

Finally, all that was left was the little box. Kari was almost afraid to open it up, but she willed her hands to remove the rubber band and put the lid aside. She gasped lightly at the box's contents, which she took out with one hand. It was her old pink scarf. She hadn't seen it in three years, not since that day…

_

* * *

__It was during one of TK's visits to Odaiba shortly after the gateway to the Digital World closed for good. He and Kari were in the park, playing tag. They were laughing and running around without any cares at all. But then, when Kari was it, she tackled TK against a tree. "Tag, you're it-!"_

"_OW!"_

_Kari gasped. "TK, are you okay?"_

_Wincing a bit, TK put a hand to his right arm. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."_

_But Kari saw blood trickling from between his fingers. She realized she made him cut himself against the tree's bark. "You're bleeding! Oh, TK, I'm sorry! Here." Quickly she took off her scarf and forced TK's hand away._

"_Kari, wait, that's your-." But TK never finished what he was saying as Kari used her scarf to bandage his cut. Once she tightening it and tied it up, she looked at him. "There. Is that better? Oh, wait, I forgot." TK was shocked as Kari quickly kissed his cut through her scarf. It made him feel warm inside._

"_T-Thanks, Kari. It fells better now."_

"_I'm glad." Kari then stood up. "Come on, let's go home. We'll get my mom to fix this up for real."_

"_What about your scarf? It'll get bloody."_

"_It's okay, TK. Why don't you keep it for me? It'll be something to remember me by when you're back home."_

_Smiling, TK stood up and took Kari's hand into his. "Thanks, Kari. I promise I'll keep this safe."_

* * *

Kari looked closely at her old scarf. She could hardly believe TK would consider it a treasure up until now. Her eyes noticed a trace of blood on the scarf. Tears blurred her vision as she held it to her chest.

"You never washed the blood out, TK… this meant so much to you, to remember that day… It is your greatest treasure… or it was."

Kari put the scarf back into its box, and then carefully replaced everything she took out of the bigger box. She stopped herself when she realized she was putting his hat in as well. Taking it back out, she searched her closet and found an empty shoebox with a lid. She put TK's hat inside it and replaced the lid. She then took a red marker form her desk drawer and was about to write on the lid with it, but she paused. What would she label it?

"…A reminder… of my greatest mistake."

Once she finished labeling the lid, Kari put it and the marker away, hiding the boxes under Tai's bed. She then turned out the room's light and made her way into the top bunk. The tears never stopped as she curled up under her bed sheets. While she loved Davis, she realized sacrificing her friendship with TK and Gatomon had left an emptiness within her.

_I'll make it up to them, somehow…_

* * *

Come Monday, Patamon was awake, though he hurt all over. TK called Joe and was told to have Patamon ice his injuries several times a day and he would be fine. TK charged Gatomon with this while he would be at school and his mom at work. Nancy had accepted Gatomon into her home, mainly because the feline Digimon had tried to help TK that day Patamon was injured.

TK had left for school early that day. He didn't want to talk to Yolei or Cody at all, still feeling angry at them because they didn't help at all with his problem. He recalled Yolei trying to visit his apartment, but his mother politely asked her to give him space for a while. That at least made him feel less angry towards her because she at least wanted to try and make amends.

Still, TK wished he didn't have to go to school because most of his classes had Davis and Kari with him. Despite what he had told Matt, he was furious at them both. Why did he even fall for Kari at all in the first place? If he had known what she would do to him, he wouldn't have protected her from Piedmon, or would have left her to rot in the Dark Ocean.

TK shook his head violently; he shouldn't think such things. Kari hadn't intended for him to fall for her; he should have realized she was just teasing him all along. Aside from Sora and Tai, best friends didn't fall in love with each other.

"Morning, TK."

_Speak of the devil,_ TK thought as Tai joined him in walking down the streets. "Tai."

"I'm not sure if I should be asking you this, but have you seen Gatomon lately?"

"She's staying at my place. She told me Kari told her she never wanted to see her again, so my mom and I took her in."

"Good. I'm glad for her. Patamon okay?"

"Yeah, he's up but he'll be at home for probably the rest of the week. And that means I'll be out of the Digital World until he's healed."

"I understand. TK, I'll talk with Davis after school. I'll make him leave you alone-."

"I told you already, Tai; I don't want the other older kids involved. Matt I couldn't talk out of, but I won't drag the rest of you into my problems."

"But remember, TK – I gave you my blessing."

"Tai, I don't want to talk, okay? Just leave me alone, and mind your own business." Having said this, TK picked up his pace and hurried off to his school.

Tai watched him almost run down the streets. "When the time comes, TK… I'll be there for you. That's a promise."

When he reached his school's gates, TK wasn't surprised that Kari was standing by the gateway. He figured she was meeting Davis for something. Avoiding eye contact, he moved to walk right by her and enter the grounds.

"TK."

He stopped. _So much for avoiding her_. "Kari."

She noticed he didn't turn to face her. "TK, I want say-."

"I got nothing to say to you, Kari," TK said coldly, "Not now, and never again."

"TK, wait," Kari said, racing up to him as he tried to enter the school.

"Don't you get it," he exclaimed, turning to glare at her. "I don't want to talk to you! I don't even want to look at you; that's why I've been keeping my distance from you and the others. I don't even know you anymore. We're strangers from here on. Just… you and your boyfriend just leave me alone."

Kari stood there, watching TK walk into the school. His words cut her to the core; she felt numb. Yet in her heart, she knew she deserved his cruel words and his spite. He may never forgive her, but she wouldn't give up. However, she would at least give him time to cool off.

"Kari?"

Gasping, Kari turned to see Davis walking up to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong." She moved for the school doors, but Davis gently held her back.

"Come on, you can tell me. We're dating now. We shouldn't keep secrets."

"…Davis, I want you to keep away from TK. Just for a while."

"What's he got to do with this? Did he say something to you?"

"Davis, he's still upset because of what we did-."

"We did nothing, Kari; it was him. Now what did he do to you?"

Kari pulled herself away from Davis. "It's not what he did, Davis; It's what I did to him." Kari then ran into the school.

Davis clenched his fists at the thought of TK. "I think he needs to be reminded which of us is Kari's man."

* * *

Throughout most of the week, Davis kept bumping into TK on purpose; elbowing him in the hallways, trying to trip him at lunch, and even knocking over his books at the end of classes. Before long, it was time for gym class day, and the instructor had decided on dodge ball. Luckily, TK and Davis were put on the same team.

However, once the game started, TK felt himself hit from behind, and hard. The instructor blew his whistle. "Motomiya, you're supposed to throw the ball at the other team, not your teammates!"

"My aim was off," was all Davis said as he smiled at TK.

The game resumes, but minutes later, TK was again hit from behind by Davis. This time, he was hit harder than before.

"Motomiya!"

"He jumped into my shot, honest."

"No he didn't," one of the other guys on TK's team said, "you threw it at him on purpose!"

The instructor then pointed at one of the opposing team's players. "You, Kigestki! Switch teams with Motomiya."

But that only made things worse for TK. Davis was determined to nail him with every ball they were using in the class. TK managed to catch the ball a few times, thus putting Davis out of the game, but his hands began to hurt from the force of the throws. Finally, class was almost over and the boys went to the locker room to change and shower.

"Hey, TK," one of the guys stopped him as he finished redressing, "what's Motomiya's beef with you?"

"He probably thinks I'm going to steal Kari away from him, like I even have a chance or even want to."

"No way! She picked him! And here I thought you and her were tight."

"Well, you were wrong. …And so was I."

"Sorry, TK. But you're young, you'll find somebody new. Anyways, you'd better be careful. From what I hear, Davis never forgives or forgets."

Most of the guys had left the locker room, but TK stayed behind. He had hoped Davis had gone out as well, leaving him alone at last, for the moment.

"Better stick to basketball, JP. Dodge ball isn't your game."

TK didn't bother looking up at Davis. "What do you want, Davis? Why are you hounding me?"

"I just want to make sure you know that you lost to me, in winning Kari's heart, and on the battlefield."

"You needn't have bothered. I already accepted that you won."

"I don't believe you, mainly because of what you said to Kari earlier today, whatever that was."

"I just want you and her to leave me alone. Is that so much to ask for?"

Davis grinned, but sinisterly. "Listen to me, DJ, I'm going to remind you, daily if I have to, that you're nothing; you are a loser, and I'll make sure you remember that as long as we both live. Say hi to that worthless Digimon of yours for me."

Hearing Davis laugh as he left, TK's blood began to boil as he remained in then locker room. His friend and Matt had been right: Davis would never let it go, and would never stop tormenting him as long as he got a kick out of it. His hands formed tight fists as he was barely able to hold back in anger.

_I don't care anymore if Kari chose you. You've pushed me too far, Davis; and it's time I pushed back!_

When the final bell rang, TK raced home as fast as he could. When he got to his apartment, Ken and Matt were there waiting for him. He figured someone had informed them of what Davis had been doing all week. He just looked at them, and at their Digimon and Gatomon. "You know?"

Matt simply nodded. "What will you do now, TK?"

TK threw his books down to the floor. He was through being a nice guy. "We fight back."

**To be continued…**

Author's notes: Davis/Daisuke fans, no flames please. You were warned when you started reading this series, so you should have stayed away. There is a method to my madness, as the saying goes, but if you don't want to wait it out, then that's your call.

Looking back on my grade school and high school careers, I wish I had TK's guts in deciding to fight back against the guys who picked on me. Maybe that's why I felt so strongly about this chapter, and for what's to come.

I just realized I forgot about Mimi since she showed up for one weekend. Well, I guess I can say that she honored TK's request and kept out of what was going on and then went back home on Sunday. Please read and review.


	7. To Stand Up

**Digimon 02: The Road Not Taken**

**By Robster80**

**Episode Seven: To Stand Up**

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon 02 or any of its characters. It is owned by Toei Animation, Saban (or whatever it's called now) and Jetix._

_Previously: While Matt and the others wanted to take the fight to Davis's team, TK decided that such action wasn't necessary; Davis had proven himself better than him, and he accepted this. However, as the school week went by, Davis kept tormenting TK as if TK needed a reminder of who was superior, and Kari's attempt to try and reconcile with TK led to a bitter rebuttal. After a brutal dodgeball game in gym class, Davis told TK he would never stop his pursuit as long as TK drew breath. Fully aware of this, when Tk came home to find Gatomon, Matt, Ken, Wormmon and Patamon waiting for him, he declared with fierce determination "We fight back."_

Anyone who caught sight of Tai marching through the school hallways knew instinctively to get out of his way. One look at his face was all it would take to understand; he was seriously angry. Any why wouldn't he be? It was just a minute ago that he got a call on his cell from one of TK's classmates about everything Davis had done over the week. This classmate had also overheard Davis and TK's conversation in the boys' locker room earlier, and had been concerned after Davis had said he'd never ease up on TK at all despite that he had 'lost to Davis in winning Kari's heart and on the battlefield.'

Familiar voices reached his ears as Tai drew closer to the computer room that the newer Digi-destined were using to get to the Digital World after school. His sudden appearance in the room caused everyone to become silent as all eyes fell on him. Only Davis smiled, not noticing how Tai's glare worsened at the sight of him. "Hey, Tai! Up for joining us-?"

"You," Tai stated, pointing right at Davis, "stay right there! Everybody else, take a powder; especially you, Kari! You head straight home right now. Davis and I need to talk."

Yolei quickly nodded. She could tell from Tai's look and tone that he also had heard what Davis had been up to involving TK; she tried to confront Davis about it just now, but he ignored her. She was about to make him listen when Tai showed up. "Okay," she said, "you heard Tai. Everybody out! You, too, Demi-Veemon; just in case."

While nervous as she followed Cody and the others out of the room, Kari silently thanked Tai for coming. She, too, knew about TK's abuse at Davis's hands. Unlike her brother and Yolei, however, she was unsure as to confront him about it. She wished she had their strength. Why couldn't she stand up to Davis instead of further twisting the knife in TK's heart and back as she had done previously?

There was an awkward silence in the computer room, even for a moment after everyone else had left. Tai and Davis stood alone, looking at each other. It was Tai who finally broke the silence. "I heard you've been a real bully this week, Davis."

"What do you mean, Tai-?"

The older teen took a step forward. "You know EXACTLY what I mean, you little hothead! You've been pushing TK around, especially today in your gym class. One of your classmates told me what happened, and about your 'pleasant little chat' with TK in the locker room."

"I'm just reminding him that he-."

"DON'T remind him, Davis! He knows Kari picked you, and that you beat him when you and the others got Patamon injured. You won, so back off."

Now Davis returned the glare to his idol. "Tai, you're the man I look up to and respect, and you're my girlfriend's older brother. However, you can't tell me what to do regarding that traitor. No matter what he, you or anyone else says, he is my enemy and I have to crush him before he can do the same to me."

"And you wonder why I gave TK my blessing to date Kari. You won't let up on my friend? That's fine, then; I will be escorting Kari to and from school everyday, and I will prevent you from setting one foot in our family's home. Even if you drag her into the Digital World, I will hunt the both of you down and drag her home. That, Davis, is how it's going to be; unless you agree to leave TK alone and apologize, from the heart, to him."

"Never," Davis said heatedly. "And you can't do that to my girl! You're not her father-."

"But I am her brother, and I don't like you calling her your girl like that, like she's some sort of property. So what's it going to be, Davis?"

Once more there was silence. Suddenly, Davis took a hand to his head, and yanked off his goggles; the ones that Tai had given to him after his first experience in the Digital World. He threw them at his former idol's feet. "I admired you, I thought you were cool. Boy was I wrong. TP can have your dumb blessing; Kari still chose me, and that's all that matters."

Tai calmly picked up his old goggles. He didn't put them on, however; he gripped them in his hand. "I shouldn't, but I'm giving you one last chance. Be a man, Davis; let it go."

Davis glared hard as Tai left the room. His hands, tightly balled into fists, shook with a rage he was trying to hold back. How dare Tai do this to him? Hadn't he looked up to him? Hadn't he earned the right to be the new leader of the Digi-Destined? TK was the traitor, not him. Tai had no right to make him stop showing the traitor his place, nor did he have the right to keep Kari away from him.

When Cody and Yolei, along with their Digimon and Demi-Veemon, returned to the room, Davis marched over and grabbed Demi-Veemon. "We're going home," he said through grit teeth and he stormed out of the room and into the hallway.

"Hey, wait," Cody cried after him. "What about restoring the Digital-?"

"Not in the mood," was Davis's reply, never turning around to face Cody.

"This could be ugly," Upamon said, as Cody held him in his arms.

"I don't understand it at all. Why does Davis despise TK so much? Sure, TK left us to befriend Ken and I can't really blame him for being upset with Kari, but he doesn't deserve such contempt."

"And Kari's not helping the situation, either." Upamon said. "Do you really think she loves Davis?"

"There's also a difference between loving someone, and having a crush on someone," Poromon replied as he and Yolei joined their friends out in the hall. "Like how Yolei thought she loved Ken before we found out he was the Digimon Emperor."

Though Yolei hated to admit it, Poromon had a valid point. If she were Kari, she'd try to figure out just which best described her feelings for Davis, true love, or a crush. "We might as well go home. We wouldn't get much done by ourselves."

"Should we go and see if TK-?"

"No. Let's leave him be for now. If I were him, I wouldn't want any company right now."

* * *

It was almost Seven at night before TK and his group had finally settled on a plan. They had picked out a sector in the Digital World full of control spires that they would try to clear out. Ken had finally perfected his stealth program; they had tried it out by sending him and TK into two different parts of the Digital World, and neither were able to detect each other while the program was running. Ken's skills had fixed all the errors from last time, and also allowed them to toggle the stealth mode on and-or off.

How the plan worked was that TK, Matt, and their Digimon would hide while Ken and Wormmon took on the spires themselves while leaving their D-3 detectable so Davis and his group would track him down. Then, they would wait for Davis to make the first attack before they would come out with a counterattack. Ogremon and Leomon, as well as Digitamamon and Andromon, were also in on the plan; they wanted to help after hearing of Davis's treatment of TK during school. Like the others, Andromon and Digitamamon were willing to give Ken a second chance, especially Digitamamon since he had also been one of the bad guys before.

TK offered Gatomon to remain in his home during the time the plan would be enabled. He didn't want her to be forced into fighting against Kari. However, Gatomon made it clear that she wanted in, offering to keep Kari at bay while TK would take on Davis. "You're not the only one tired of being pushed around," she had said. "I want to get Davis back for trying to force me to pair up with Veemon."

Once the plan had been finalized, everyone but Gatomon went home. She, TK, and Patamon were left to await the next day. They kept silent about the plan, however, when Nancy returned that evening. They didn't want her to know they were going to pick a fight with their former friends. Though she was understanding towards her son's feelings, she had raised TK to avoid fighting when possible.

However, when TK came out for dinner, she had a surprise for him. "TK, I've decided to have you home school for a few weeks."

This, of course, was sudden. "Home school, me? But why-?"

Nancy crossed her arms at her son. "Don't play games with me, my son. I got a call from your principal, who was told by your gym teacher that Davis was quote out to get you and badly, end quote. TK, I know you're not provoking him, but he's got you marked as a glutton for punishment or something, and I'm worried it might go too far. That's why I've already arranged for you to be home-schooled for the remainder of the semester. Sora's father, a college professor, has offered to be your teacher."

"No offense, mom, but that feels like running away."

"My mind is made up, and the arrangements have been made. First thing in the morning, you and I are cleaning out your locker and desk at school. Hope you didn't make any plans."

_None I want you to know about. However, our plan won't kick off until later in the day, anyways._ "As you wish, mother."

* * *

Cody left his family's apartment right after breakfast. He wanted to talk to TK, whether TK was willing to listen or not. If it was possible, he wanted to hear TK's side of the current situations, and maybe try to see why TK felt Ken deserved a second chance. When he arrived at the Takaishis' door, however, it was in time to see TK and his mom leaving. He bowed politely as they approached him. "Good morning, TK, and Ms Takaishi."

Nancy and TK bowed back, but only Nancy replied. "Hello, Cody. We were on our way to the school to get TK's things."

"Forgive me, but, are you moving away again?"

TK sighed heavily. "No, but mom's making me take home school because of Davis. She worries about me too much, I think."

"Actually, her reasons seem justified to me. May I help?"

"We appreciate the offer, but we wouldn't want you to trouble yourself, Cody. Besides, I want this done and over with before you and the others go to the school to use the computers. I'm not sure I want to see Davis and Kari myself after everything my son's been through with them."

Just then, Cody got an idea. "If it would help, I could stall the others. Or even get them to go to Izzy's to use his computer."

Nancy smiled at this. "Why, thank you, Cody. That sounds like a good idea."

Once more, Cody bowed. "It's the least I can do, since I wasn't any help at all lately. TK, I would like to talk with you when we both have the time. Until then, I'd better get going before the others head down to the school."

Watching Cody leave, TK tried his hardest to smile. Sadly, he couldn't. Despite Cody's offer and willingness to help, he would soon see a side to TK very few had seen before. _We may not be friends after today, Cody. I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do._

* * *

Cody's deception had worked; the gang went over to Izzy's home instead of the school, which gave TK and Nancy a quiet time to gather all his things from there. Izzy had meant for them to come to his place for a meeting anyways; he wanted to give his advice on the situation with TK and Ken. To Davis's dismay, however, Izzy also warned them to keep their distance from TK and Ken.

"Remember that e-mail's message," he said, "we can't be fighting amongst ourselves; we need to all work together."

Cody absorbed Izzy's words carefully. Perhaps he had been too hard on Ken lately. Maybe he should try to put his ill-feelings aside and make a truce with Ken and TK. He was already starting on this path by helping TK earlier, so why shouldn't he take it a step further?

Kari wasn't sure what to think. She was still confused by her feelings. She loved Davis, yet felt TK's distancing from her had left her incomplete. While she didn't like what Davis was doing towards TK, she didn't have the courage to make him stop. Supporting one's love was a key in a relationship, but was she willing to leave her greatest friendship shattered at her feet for that?

Yolei's thoughts were similar to Cody's. What had she done at all to try and help restore her former team to what it had been? Almost nothing, except a lousy email to TK saying she'd try to help. She didn't even lift a finger when Patamon got injured. She needed to do more, to try harder to fully regain TK's friendship.

Even Demi-Veemon felt that Izzy was right. He still felt guilty for getting Patamon hurt and nearly crushing TK the last time they had met. It didn't matter what Davis would say or do, he would make amends if it killed him.

"Okay, we get the hint," Davis finally exclaimed after listening to Izzy's lectures. He still didn't believe that TK wasn't the enemy, but he had had enough of sitting around and listening to others talk. "We came here to get at more control spires, so let's do it!"

Izzy brought up the Digi-port on his computer screen. However, before he moved himself and his chair aside, he looked right at Davis. "Promise me that you won't go looking for a fight."

"Yeah, whatever," Davis said, aiming his D-3 at the screen. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!"

Kari and the others followed Davis immediately. However, once they were gone, Izzy grabbed his nearby phone and dialed a number. "They're in."

"_I'm watching them now,_" Tai's voice came through the receiver. "_We both know Davis will make them go after Ken and TK if they're there, too. And when they do, I'll make my move._"

"TK warned us not to get involved, remember?"

"_Some of us already are, Izzy, whether TK realizes it or not. However, what he'll soon learn is whose side I chose._"

"And what about your sister?"

"_She made her choice, as did I. My trust is something she'll have to earn back._"

Izzy suddenly heard a beeping noise and looked at his screen. A lone signal blip was coming from a sector not far from Davis and the others. "Looks like Ken's making himself known while he's destroying spires." He then frowned. "And it looks like Davis and the others are heading for him."

"_That's my cue,_" was all Tai said before Izzy heard him hang up.

_

* * *

__It didn't take them long to come here,_ Ken thought as he and Stingmon turned to see Davis and the others approaching him. Davis and Kari were on Raidramon's back while Cody piggy-backed on Digmon since it was a short distance and Yolei was once more on Halsemon. TK, Matt, and the other Digimon were hiding amongst the spires that the duo had left alone. "Hello, everyone," Ken said, trying to be friendly. 

"Don't give us that crap," Davis spat as he and the others dismounted. "Where's your buddy TM?"

Ken knew very well whom Davis had referred to, but he couldn't resist acting dumb. "TM? I don't recall knowing anyone by that moniker. Do you, Stingmon?"

The tall insectoid Digimon shrugged and scratched his head. "Nope. Doesn't ring any bells with me."

Seeing Davis ready to blow his top, Kari decided to clarify for him. "He means TK."

Watching her carefully, Ken crossed his arms. "You use his name as if you're still familiar with him. Didn't you call him a crybaby some time ago?"

"Is that where he is now," Davis sneered, moving closer to Ken. "He's off somewhere balling his little eyes out?"

"You'd better watch it, Davis. One day, you'll push someone too far and they'll just push back even harder." Ken recalled the time, just before he gave up being the Digimon Emperor, TK had stood up to him and they had a fist-fight. He had pushed TK back then, and reaped the bitter rewards of that.

"I have had enough of being lectured," Davis stated as he threw a punch. His fist connected with Ken's cheek, sending him to the ground on his side. His friends and the Digimon gasped while Stingmon was quick to kneel beside his partner. "You and TC make my blood boil! I'll never forgive or accept either of you! Now get up so we can kick you and your new slave out of the Digital World for good."

Stingmon glared at Davis. This wasn't part of the plan, but it would have to do. "You shouldn't have done that," he said, though a bit louder than necessary.

"Ooo! What, are you gonna hit me, Jiminy Cricket?"

"No… HE is!" With that, Stingmon moved aside, taking Ken with him in his arms, as Pegasusmon flew up with TK riding him. Davis wasn't fast enough to avoid TK's foot ramming into his face, nor was Raidramon able to avoid Pegasusmon's Star Shower attack which struck him hard that he reverted back to Veemon. Everyone else was startled as Matt riding on Garurumon leapt out, followed by Andromon, Ogremon, Digitamamon, Gatomon and Leomon; all of them launching their attacks at them. Digmon found himself against Andromon and Ogremon; Halsemon dodged shots from Digitamamon and Leomon; and Kari stood still as Gatomon bared her claws at her, though she remained still before her with a look that told her she had not been forgiven for driving her partner away.

Cody, Yolei, and especially Kari couldn't believe what was happening; TK had set a trap for them. Despite this, they knew TK was somewhat right in doing so. Leomon and the others' attacks didn't; seem to be aimed right at them, but close enough to keep them away while TK had his showdown with Davis. The three didn't even try to fight back or, in Cody and Yolei's case, didn't even order their Digimon to return fire. They never even wanted to come after Ken today; but Davis made them do it. And now, thanks to their so-called leader, they were engaged in a battle they felt should never have happened.

"You should have listened to Ken," TK said directly to Davis, who was now standing. "I was willing to leave it alone, but no! YOU had to push at me, and show me my place. Well congratulations…" He suddenly jumped off Pegasusmon, who reverted to Patamon, and held out his D-3. "You officially pissed me off!"

"PATAMON digivole to… ANGEMON!"

Veemon got to his feet and rushed over to TK. He took hold of his leg and bowed repeatedly. "TK, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to almost crush you with that spire! Or to get Patamon hurt-!"

"Okay, the gloves are off!" Davis whipped out his D-Terminal and brought up a picture of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. "This baby hasn't been used in a while, so it's high time it was used again! GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Everyone froze where they were as a bright light emitted form Davis's Terminal and connected with Veemon. TK cursed mentally; he had forgotten all about the Digi-Egg of Miracles. This could ruin the plan for sure.

Suddenly, the light faded away to nothing, and Veemon remained as he was. Blinking, he looked at himself and then at Davis, who seemed to be banging his one fist on his D-terminal.

"What the heck," he stated, "why didn't it work? Golden Armor Energize! Energize, dammit! Why won't you work!"

"Davis," Veemon said while running at his partner. "That power is supposed to protect others, not hurt them. It didn't open because you wanted it to hurt TK and the others."

"You're damn right that's what I want, Veemon! Now armor up! Digi-Egg of Courage, DIGI-ARMOR ENEGRIZE!"

Veemon was helpless as a red beam connected with him and he digivolved into Flamedramon. "Where is the courage in this," he muttered to himself before turning to face TK & Angemon. "Believe me, please; I don't want to fight-."

"Neither did we," Angemon said before raising his staff and rushing at his one-time ally. "But TK's right; you pushed us too far! ANGEL STAFF!"

Flamedramon used his Fire Rocket to protect himself, and the rest of TK's allies resumed battle. Stingmon, Garurumon, and their partners circled the area, never attempting to join in the fight, though matt really wished he could. However, this was what TK had wanted; to face Davis on his own.

Kari watched them stand off while Flamedramon and Angemon fought. She could tell from the look on Davis's face that he wanted to really kill TK, and she could feel TK's anger even though he had his back to her. Her friend was looking for a fight; he wasn't the same TK she knew. Was he trying to impress her now, or maybe he was tired of being the nice guy that everyone saw him to be? It scared her to see him like this, because deep down, a part of her knew she was to blame.

_I have to stop this. I have to stop them before someone gets hurt, or worse! …But I can't move my legs at all._ "Davis, stop this now!"

Kari had meant for him to stop fighting, she thought that he'd understand. However, Davis let out a snarl, like a wild animal, before he charged past Angemon and Flamedramon and headed for TK. He was going to stop the fighting, but by taking TK down.

"TK, LOOK OUT-!" Kari and Matt both cried aloud.

Davis threw a punch, but TK dodged at the last second, throwing him off guard. Before he knew it, he felt TK's fist ram into his abdomen, forcing the breath out of his lungs. Davis fell to his knees, his arms wrapping around his stomach as he gasped for air.

"Now I'm glad my dad made me take self-defense classes all those times I came to visit," TK said, keeping his distance from the hunched-over Davis.

"Nice hit!"

All eyes were on Tai, who walked into view with Greymon behind him. Davis, who was getting his second wind, smiled. His previous anger at Tai was quickly forgotten. "I knew you'd come to the rescue, Tai! Now who's in trouble, T-?"

"Wrong as usual, Davis! I came here to join up with TK's team."

TK, glaring at Tai, pointed a finger at his friend. "I told you to keep out of this, Tai!"

"And I'm telling you I don't care what you told me! I'm not going to sit back and watch things get out of hand. I've made up my mind, TK; I'm with you whether anybody here likes it or not! And Kari, if you continue to side with Davis, then you'll have to face me as well as TK!"

Tai's chest suddenly glowed orange, revealing his Crest of Courage, and a light came from his digivice on his belt. Both streaked out around him to connect to Greymon, who suddenly grew larger, with wings and a metal arm as well as a metal helmet.

"GREYMON digivolve to… METAL GREYMON!"

Everyone as stunned, but none more-so than Kari, TK and Matt. "Metal Greymon," Matt stammered, "but… Tai's crest… how-?"

Tai smirked, crossing his arms. "Remember, Matt: our crests were always in our hearts, not in some tags. As for this… it takes great courage to stand up to your enemies, but as TK proved it takes even more to stand up to your friends. Also, since we're going to be dealing with that new enemy, I figure our crests will return to us all eventually. Now, Davis… you willing to take on eight Champion Digimon and one Ultimate Digimon?"

Davis turned to glare once more at TK. "You did this! You turned Tai against me-!"

"You did that yourself, Davis. And as I had said, I wanted him to stay out of this, but it seems I underestimated his friendship-."

"He's NOT your friend! None of these guys are! They just pity you, like Kari did!"

White hot anger burned in TK, hotter than the day before when Davis had vowed to make his life miserable. "You're wrong! They're more of a friend than you or Kari ever could hope to be! They stuck by me even when I originally decided not to fight you, and they still stand here with me. I'm not going to listen to your garbage anymore, Davis, and I am through holding back just because Kari loves you! I will fight. I will move on with my life. I will make more and better friendships. I will love again!" These declarations, they were more to himself rather than to everyone present. Having his brother, Ken, Tai, and the other Digimon present had lifted his hopes.

Then, just like with Tai, TK's chest began to glow, but in a yellow light. On his chest appeared the Crest of Hope, which then shot out to Angemon along with a white light from TK's D-3, which changed from green to pure white. Angemon's form changed; he gained armor on his chest and one arm, his staff changed into a sword that fastened itself onto his wrist, his helmet changed and grew taller, and one set of his wings turned golden.

"ANGEMON, digivolce to… MAGNA-ANGEMON!"

Kari gasped at the sight of Patamon's Ultimate form. She hadn't seen Magna-Angemon since TK had protected her from Piedmon so long ago, near the end when all hope was nearly lost. Now, seeing TK's hope restored along with his crest, she inwardly felt relieved.

Davis stood there, dumbfounded at Angemon's newest form. It was like when TK had Patamon first digivolve into Angemon before him; TK was still holding back. Even Flamedramon was amazed at this.

"Your move, Davis," was all TK said.

His rage returning, Davis took a step forward. However, Flamedramon grabbed him. "I don't want to fight," he said to his partner, "so let's get out of here."

Kari saw that Davis struggled to get past Flamedramon, knowing he wouldn't walk away. It was up to her to make him retreat. She looked down at Gatomon, an apologetic look in her eyes. "_Please look after TK… for me._" Before Gatomon could say anything, Kari turned and started running. "Cody, Yolei, let's get out of here!"

"I'm with here," Halsemon stated before he flew Yolei away. However, he swooped down low enough for Yolei to grab Kari and hoist her onto his back. Digmon took Cody onto his back and followed their friends.

Flamedramon made Davis look at their retreating friends. "See? They had enough, too! We can't take all these guys on by ourselves; let's go!"

Davis shot one last look of utter hatred at TK. "This is far from over, TK! I'll break you, just you wait!"

"Finally," TK stated as Davis and Flamedramon ran after Kari and the others, "He gets my name right." He suddenly felt a heavy pat on his back, and turned to see Ogremon with one of his big hands on his shoulder. Soon the others came to join him, congratulating him on the successful plan and for his standing up to Davis. There was a smile on his face; however, in his heart, he felt like crying.

It was an empty victory for him, because Kari was still with Davis. When he had said he would love again, what he really wanted to say was that he still hoped Kari would change her mind.

**To be continued…**

Closing notes: _Well, I certainly went almost all out with this chapter. Sorry if this seems rushed, and sorry if the fight wasn't what any of you had been expecting. I remembered that while Tk is in basketball, he's not as athletic as Davis is, and if he tried to slug it out with Davis, things would have been too bloody. Perhaps I was trying to retain some of the character from the original TV series._

_In a recent comment, someone pointed out that I've been leaving Cody and Yolei out of the spotlight. This is sad, but true; I mainly have this as TK & Kari's story, and I'm not really fond of Cody or Yolei. However, I know now that I should try harder to give them more dialogue and actions in my story._

_Before anyone starts to hassle me about the original DD giving up their crests prior to 02, please remember that this is an ALTERNATE telling of the series. While I will use some of what happened originally in the show, there will be changes as my story progresses. Besides, I left a hint through Matt that it was believed that the original DD had lost their crests or something. Perhaps I'll explain that, but not now._

_And sorry about the lateness of posting this. For a while, wouldn;t allow me or anyone to upload Word documents, until now._

_Read & review, please. - Robster80_


	8. When Its Love

**Digimon 02: The Road Not Taken**

**By Robster80**

**Episode Eight: When It's Love**

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon 02 or any of its characters. It is owned by Toei Animation, Saban (or whatever it's called now) and Jetix._

_Previously: TK and his group formed a plan to get even with Davis. On Saturday, Ken made his presence known in the Digital World and that drew Davis and the new Digi-Destined to him, despite Izzy and Tai's warnings. When Davsi hit Ken, TK struck back riding Pegasusmon. During the battle that ensued, Tai and Greymon showed up and declared they were siding with TK even though he had been told not to get involved. His courage in standing up to his friends re-activated his crest and Greymon digivolved into Metal-Greymon. Also, TK was able to gather enough hope to reactivate his crest and let Angemon become Manga-Angemon. Davis and his team retreated, but not before he vowed to break TK, little knowing that TK would no longer be going to their school…_

"I don't believe it," Davis cried out angrily in Izzy's room. He and his team had just gotten back from the Digital World after a fight with TK's group. To Davis, they had been forced to retreat and he did not take it very well. Worst of all, aside from TK's Digimn being able to go Ultimate and Tai's decision to side with TK, was that Kari was the first to run away. "How could we lose to TJ of all people!"

Izzy remained in his chair, a calm yet disapproving look on his face. "You were the one looking for a fight, Davis; and you got it."

"But this was TB! He wasn't supposed to fight back-!"

"Yet he did," Yolei said suddenly, "and he wouldn't have if you had originally left him alone."

"Butt out, Yolei! This is none of your-!"

Davis didn't finish his remark as Yolei had slapped him hard across the face. "TK's my friend! He used to be your friend, too, despite your stupid crush on Kari. Yes, Davis, I said your CRUSH on Kari."

"It's not a crush; it's love!"

"ENOUGH!" Izzy shouted. "You can take this fight outside on your way home. I want all of you out of here immediately! But not you, Kar-. Wait! Where is Kari?"

Everyone but Cody looked around the room; Kari wasn't there. "She left already," Cody stated. "I think she needed time alone to think."

"Not without her boyfriend, she doesn't!" Davis quickly grabbed Demi-Veemon and raced out of the room. "Kari, wait for me!"

Yolei put a hand to her forehead as if it were aching. Poromon turned to Izzy. "You got any aspirin, Izzy? I think Yolei's got another Davis-induced headache."

* * *

Using her towel to wipe the sweat form her face, Sora walked off the tennis courts over to the benches. She was glad her session was now over; now she could call up Tai and see if he wanted to do anything. When she took hold of her cellphone, however, it vibrated to signal an incoming call. She looked at the screen, which said "HOME."

"Yes, mom? I just finished, but I need to change… who? Yeah, I'll be right over. Put her in my room; we'll talk there. See you soon. Bye, mom."

Sora hit the call end button and slowly got off the bench. _Well, I wonder what she wants to talk about,_ she thought sarcastically. _Better get there quick before her boyfriend comes looking for her._

* * *

Kari took the glass of lemonade and ice from Sora. She sat in Sora's desk chair while the older girl was on her bed. "Thanks for seeing me, Sora."

"You're practically family," was Sora's response before she took a sip of her own glass. "Now, what's on your mind?"

Kari just held her glass. She didn't take a sip at all. "…I think you know."

Sora's head nodded slightly. This was, of course, about Kari's conflicting relationships with Davis and TK, and also about the fight earlier. Sora had called Tai earlier, to let him know where Kari was, and he explained what had happened. While Sora was glad TK was standing up to Davis, she felt upset because it had only made the tension between the three worse. "Kari, tell me how you really feel, honestly."

"…I don't know. There's so much going on in my heart. I care about Davis and TK so much, and yet I'm also angry at them for acting they way they've been. But I'm angrier at Davis than TK… and I'm angry at myself. Do you know what I found that TK threw out the day after I called him a crybaby?"

"What was that?"

Kari stared at the lemonade in her glass. The color reminded her of TK's hair and his one shirt he usually wore. "…Everything he owned that connected him with me. It was in a box he taped up before he put it in the dumpster by his building. I watched him do it; I wanted to try and apologize to him for what I had said, but… but I was too afraid. When I saw the box, I took it back to my place, but I didn't open it. It was a few days later that I did. There were pictures of us, and of me… books and CDs we both enjoyed, the shirts I had gotten him for his birthday over the years…"

When Kari stopped talking, Sora decided to take a guess at what else Kari had found in the box. "You also saw your old scarf. The one you used to bandage TK's cut that one time."

Tears streaked down Kari's face, one falling into her glass. "He never… her never washed the blood off. That day, it meant so much to him before… before I…" Kari suddenly dropped her glass, spilling the contents all over the floor as she buried her face in her hands. Her body shook as she sobbed. "Oh TK, I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person."

Calmly putting her own glass aside, and ignoring the stain on her bedroom floor, Sora moved to gently hug Kari. "No one is perfect, Kari. Not even a Digi-destined."

"What's happening to me, Sora? How could I have hurt TK so much like that?"

"Kari… why do you love Davis?"

Kari slowly looked up at Sora. "W-what?"

"Tell me why you love Davis."

Quickly wiping the tears form her eyes, Kari tried to think. "He's brave, athletic… he's willing to do anything for me, and… and he's a lot like Tai."

"And how do you really feel about TK?"

At this question, Kari was stumped. She didn't know how to explain that his absence left her empty, and that her bitter words to him broke her heart as well as his. "I… I don't know. Seeing him now, being so cold and distant… I know I deserve it, but… it makes me feel like I lost a part of myself. But I don't understand why. I thought we were just friends."

Sora returned to her bed before she said anything else. "I think you only have a crush on Davis; you're not in love with him." Seeing the puzzled look on Kari's face, Sora continued. "I can't think of any reason why I'm in love with your brother, Kari. But still, I do love him; even with all his faults. Love is something that can't be explained at all."

"But Davis can name a lot of reasons why he loves me-."

"Then he's mistaking his crush on you for love," Sora said, smiling sadly at Kari. "I'm sure if I asked TK before all this had happened, he wouldn't be able to explain why he loved… why he loves you."

"…You really think he still loves me, after all this?"

"He let you go, Kari. He could have fought for you or tried to persuade you to reconsider dating Davis, but he didn't. His love for you was strong enough that he wanted you to be happy even if it meant sacrificing his own. And while he'll deny it, I know him well enough to see that he secretly hopes you'll come around."

Sora then moved to pick up Kari's fallen glass. "Why don't you go home and think about our conversation? I'll clean this up for you. Just take your time and think it through."

Kari said nothing, but got out of the chair and made for the door. She paused, her hand on the doorknob. "…Thanks, Sora."

"Whatever your decision, Kari, I'll do what I can to at least get you and TK to be friends again. And if he's home, tell that brother of yours I'm up for a movie before school resumes on Monday."

* * *

By Monday morning, Kari was still unsure about her true feelings. She and Tai walked down the streets together, Tai making good on his promise that he'd escort her to and from school from now on. Davis trailed behind them fuming at Tai all the while.

Sora's words still haunted Kari's mind, especially about how she and Davis weren't really in love. If that were true, then she and TK had severed their ties for nothing. Suddenly, she recalled the day after she told Davis her feelings. She had tried to call TK and tell him about her and Davis being together, even though she had promised Davis she would keep it a secret. And even after that, when Davis had set a trap for TK and Ken, she tried to warn him about it.

_If I really did love Davis… I wouldn't have tried to talk to TK about it. When you're in love, you can't stop thinking about your love and nothing else matters. So why did I keep thinking about TK since I kissed Davis and told him I loved him? Did his friendship mean more to me than my love? Or maybe… maybe…_

Before Kari even realized it, she and Davis were in their homeroom and the teacher was taking roster. However, she noticed that the teacher had skipped TK's name before finishing with roll call. "Excuse me," she said, standing up suddenly. "But you forgot about TK Takaishi."

The teacher and the rest of the class looked at her. But it was the teacher's look that gave Kari a bad feeling. "I didn't forget, Miss Yagami. Mr. Takaishi is no longer attending school here for the rest of the semester."

The class was surprised by then, even Davis. But no one was more surprised than Kari. "What!"

"I said Mr. Takaishi is no longer attending school here. Now, please take your seat and we'll begin the lesson."

Kari slid back into her seat, but she felt numb. TK wasn't coming to school anymore. Did this mean his mom found him another school… or was he moving away again? If he was, and she didn't even apologize to him, he might hate her forever… and she couldn't bear it.

The day dragged on before lunch time came. Kari sat alone at a table; Davis was at the principal's office for slugging one of TK's friends who tried to talk to Kari about why he wasn't in school. She just stared at her tray, not eating a bite.

* * *

"I take it you heard TK's gone."

Kari looked to see Cody sit down across from her. "Saturday, before I joined up with you and the others at Izzy's, I went to talk to TK. But he and his mom were on their way here to get his things."

"He's moving, isn't he?"

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Kari. That's one of Davis's bad habits. TK's mom heard about everything last week, so she pulled TK out to be home-schooled by Sora's dad. She was worried things would get taken too far."

Cody's words brought very little relief to Kari. "How long will TK be having home school?"

"…Unless Davis changes his attitude, maybe… maybe he won't come back. …Kari, I'm thinking of leaving the group."

The sudden change in the subject caught Kari off guard. "You're leaving, too?"

"I've been thinking about it. I'm not sure if I can trust Ken, but… I am tired of Davis's attitude. Also, I miss TK."

_You're not the only one._ "What about Yolei?"

"I haven't talked to her yet, but Upamon thinks going to join TK's group would be good. Maybe we can finally get some actual work done fixing up the Digital World instead of fighting with each other. Kari, I won't ask you to do the same, but would you at least consider this option? While Davis is your boyfriend, only you can decide what you can or can't do."

* * *

The final bell rang and school was done for the day. Kari knew she hadn't much time before Tai came to walk her home; she gathered her things and headed for the detention room where she would find Davis. He was going to be in that room for the week after school for hitting a fellow student.

After talking with Cody at lunch, Kari thought hard about what Sora had told her, and she decided to finally do something. She reached the detention room just in time as Davis showed up just after her. "I appreciate you seeing me here before I start my detention, Kari."

"Davis, I've been thinking about us these last few days. I think… no, I know I made a mistake. I'm sorry, but… we shouldn't be together anymore."

"Kari, stop kidding around-."

"I'm dead serious, Davis. I've realized now that I just had a crush on you, and that crush cost me the best friends I ever had."

"It's not a crush, Kari. It's true love-."

"I could name the reasons why I liked you, Davis, and you could do the same. That's not love; love is unexplainable. Also, I don't like how you've treated TK lately."

Davis suddenly frowned. "Oh, so that's what this is about. Tai and the others have been working on you, too, have they? Kari, they're trying to split us apart. Don't listen to them-."

"Just like you didn't listen to me when I asked you to leave TK alone?"

"Hey, you were the one who said he was nothing but a crybaby-."

"And I wish with every breath I take that I had never said that! I couldn't sleep after that day, Davis! I couldn't forgive myself for saying such a terrible thing, and I can't forgive you anymore for your mispronouncing his name or your abuse towards him."

Davis suddenly took ahold of Kari's arm. "You listen to me, Hikari Yagami: you're MY girl, so you will respect me-!"

But Kari yanked her arm away and slapped Davis's face hard. "I'm NOT your girl! I never was, and now more than ever I never will be! Sora was right; you don't love me at all, and I lost my friendship with TK for nothing. But I also blame myself for that."

"Kari, please. I do love you."

For a brief instant, Kari almost believed Davis's words. But then, he said, "And I promise we'll beat TK and the others together."

That was it; the final proof that Kari had given her heart to the wrong person. Tears in her eyes, she said, "Goodbye, Davis. We were never meant to be after all." She quickly turned and rushed down the hallway, leaving Davis standing alone.

It wasn't love after all; it was exactly as Sora had told Kari, a crush. And now, Kari might not regain her friendship with Gatomon, or especially TK. Rushing out into the open school grounds, Kari almost past Tai as she made for the gate.

"Kari, wait! Where are you going?"

She didn't look back, but kept on going, turning at the gate in the direction of TK's apartment building. Her tears didn't stop flowing down her face as it adopted a look of determination.

_I'm going to TK's home, and I'm going to apologize to him… for everything._

Suddenly, her D-Terminal beeped; she had mail. Checking it, she saw that it was from Izzy. Her eyes widened at the message, which had been sent to all the Digi-Destined.

The new enemy, Aruikenimon, was attacking the Primary Village.

**To be continued…**

Closing notes: _Originally, I was going to end it without the last few lines above with the email and Aruikenimon. However, I feel now it is time to get back into the action of this series, and this also gives me the perfect opportunity to have Kari, Yolei, and Cody start working together with TK and Ken._

_A word of caution, though; don't expect Kari to quickly regain TK and Gatomon's trust. From experience, I know that friendships take time to mend after fights. Also, while Tk shows signs of wanting Kari back, the head does conflict with the heart on matters such as these. Think of it as like the chasm between Usagi/Serena and Mamoru/Darien in Sailor Moon R (That's Season 2 to those who don't know)._

_Read and review, please! -Robster80_


End file.
